Subitamente no Futuro
by Brunna Cassales
Summary: Após o Baile de Inverno, Rony e Hermione não param de pensar nas palavras intempestivas que trocaram... No turbilhão confuso que sentem por dentro... Cada um dorme com dúvidas pairando na mente... Até acordarem diante de uma confusão muito maior, sem saber que essa confusão, na verdade, é a maior certeza de todas.


Subitamente no Futuro

Uma fanfic sobre o amor de Rony e Hermione

_O que você faria se depois de uma acalorada discussão com seu amigo, acordasse ao lado dele como se anos tivessem se passado, mas sem a lembrança do que aconteceu durante todo esse tempo? E se ele estivesse passando pelo mesmo que você? E se vocês se deparassem com uma surpresa maior ainda? Ou melhor... Com DUAS surpresas maiores ainda?! Após o Baile de Inverno, Rony e Hermione não param de pensar nas palavras intempestivas que trocaram... No turbilhão confuso que sentem por dentro... Cada um dorme com dúvidas pairando na mente... Até acordarem diante de uma confusão muito maior, sem saber que essa confusão, na verdade, é a maior certeza de todas._

_**A distinção entre passado, presente e futuro é apenas uma ilusão teimosamente persistente.**_

(Albert Einstein)

2011

2012

Brunna Cassales

Floreios e Borrões

4/11/2011

Prólogo

Era pouco mais de meia-noite. O Baile de Inverno tinha acabado de terminar. Rony e Hermione estavam tendo uma briga daquelas.

– Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? – berrava Hermione, com os cabelos se soltando do elegante coque e o rosto contraído de raiva.

– Ah, é? – berrou Rony em resposta – Qual é?

– Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro faça isso, e não como último recurso!

A boca de Rony ficou se mexendo sem emitir som algum como a de um peixe de aquário fora da água, enquanto Hermione virava as costas e subia batendo os pés na escada do dormitório das garotas para se deitar. Rony se virou para Harry.

– Bom – balbuciou, completamente abismado –, bom, isso só prova que ela não entendeu nada...

Mas ao que parecia, Hermione entendera melhor que Rony.

Naquela noite, Rony demorou muito a dormir. Harry já ressonava há bastante tempo na cama ao lado – o que era incomum, porque a mente do garoto sempre estava tão cheia de preocupações que o ronco do amigo era sempre o primeiro a ser ouvido. Rony, enquanto olhava fixamente para o dossel de sua cama sem realmente o enxergar, com sentimentos cada vez mais confusos se pronunciando dentro dele, não sabia que naquele momento Hermione, deitada em seu próprio quarto e olhando para o seu próprio dossel, também não estava com o mínimo sono.

Ele não parava de lembrar da amiga – linda e graciosa em seu vestido de festa – dançando com aquele... Bem, com Viktor Krum. A lembrança trazia incessantemente uma sensação horrível e fazia o seu punho fechar involuntariamente. Ele tinha dificuldade de nomear o que estava sentindo, ou pelo menos, de admitir que estava. Raiva. Ciúme. Medo. Insegurança... Não, isso era demais, porque ele deveria estar inseguro? Do que tinha medo? "Do que aquele búlgaro idiota pode fazer com ela...", respondeu a sim mesmo. "Eu preciso protegê-la... Do búlgaro idiota. Se não ele vai achar que pode..." Ele arregalou os olhos diante do pensamento. "Não. Jamais vou deixar ele... beijá-la. Ela não pode beijar um..." Mas antes de formar as palavras "búlgaro idiota" no pensamento, uma imagem em que ele, Rony, beijava Hermione com vontade se sobreveio e seu rosto se iluminou por um sorriso antes que ele pudesse perceber o que, de fato, acontecia em seu interior.

Ela não parava de xingar o amigo em pensamento. Como ele podia ser tão idiota? Se estava tão incomodado com quem ela ia ou deixava de ir para um maldito baile, porque não tomara a iniciativa de convidá-la direito? Será que ele não percebia que era exatamente isso que ela queria? Era tão óbvio! "E agora, mais do que nunca", se deu conta Hermione, com o rosto ainda manchado pelas lágrimas remanescentes de repente corando, "Acho que eu deixei bem claro que eu preferia ter ido ao baile com ele... Que droga!", ela disse mentalmente. "Falei aquilo em um rompante, esse garoto me faz agir sem pensar! Como pude ter sido tão óbvia...? O que ele vai pensar agora?" "Nada", outra parte de sua mente declarou, "Afinal, ele é um idiota."

E com um último suspiro, Hermione se virou e foi adormecendo enquanto murmurava baixinho e agora sonolenta demais para perceber o que dizia: "Aquele ruivo idiota...", "Rony, seu idiota...", "Meu idiota...", "Meu Rony..."

Rony também havia adormecido após entrar em um acordo consigo mesmo que não havia nada demais imaginar que estava beijando e abraçando Hermione com cada vez mais intensidade, porque ele era um garoto adolescente e era natural imaginar a amiga ao invés de qualquer outra, pois ela era a única garota que não era sua parente com quem passava a maior parte do tempo... E ela nunca ia saber. Pelo menos, era o que o garoto supunha.

Capítulo 1

Um Natal Inesperado

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com uma suave luz dourada de sol invernal entrando por uma fresta na janela. Piscou algumas vezes ante a repentina claridade e se virou na cama. Então deu um grito.

Rony acordou sobressaltado ao seu lado.

– O que...? – começou ele de olhos arregalados

Hermione nem tentou responder, porque, apesar de todas as perguntas que disparava para si mesma começarem com "o que" naquele exato momento, ela não conseguia chegar a uma resposta. Então ela apenas retribuiu o olhar aturdido do garoto até perceber que ele estava com o peito nu e que ela vestia somente uma camisola fina. Com um assomo de vergonha – um calor forte atingindo suas bochechas –, ela tateou com desespero pela cama até encontrar um robe e uma camisa logo ao lado, que provavelmente era de Ron. Vestiu o robe extremamente sem jeito após jogar a camisa para ele. Quando ambos ficaram devidamente vestidos, sua voz pareceu encontrar segurança suficiente para falar – embora não pudesse negar que sentiu algo mais do que constrangimento quando viu Rony sem camisa...

– O que você está fazendo na minha cama?

– O que eu...? – ele pareceu ainda mais aturdido e olhou ao redor – Espere aí, esta é a sua cama?

Hermione novamente não respondeu. Olhando ao redor também, entendeu o que ele queria dizer: aquele lugar não era o dormitório feminino nem o masculino. Era um quarto de casal. Mas ela mal teve tempo de se ocupar com essa constatação e já percebia outra coisa muito estranha... O Rony ao seu lado não era um garoto, mas um homem de uns trinta anos. Estava mais forte e mais alto, sua voz estava mais grave e seu rosto aparentava uma certa maturidade – o que contrastava bizarramente com a careta de espanto de adolescente que fazia. Fora isso, estava realmente mais bonito.

A maneira como Rony fixava o olhar nela a fez pensar que também devia estar parecendo mais velha.

– Você é uma mulher... – ele sussurrou com assombro na voz

– Pensei que já tivesse percebido! – ela desdenhou, embora ainda pasma com aquela situação.

– Não... Eu qu-is dizer que está diferente... Mas está muito bem – ele acrescentou rapidamente, temendo a reação de Hermione – Só não é mais uma garota.

Com a confirmação do que estava supondo, ela fez menção de se levantar para procurar um espelho – se repreendendo porque não tinha levantado até então –, mas se deixou cair na cama com os olhos, mais uma vez, arregalados.

Duas crianças tinham acabado de irromper pela porta e correr em sua direção.

– Mamãe! Papai! – disseram radiantes. A menina ajudava o menorzinho a subir na cama.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam rápido e voltaram a atenção para as crianças a tempo de receber um afetuoso abraço de ambas.

– Feliz Natal! – a menina desejou, começando a dar pulinhos na cama.

– ...Natal! – fez coro o garotinho, tentando acompanhar os pulos da menina e tão contente quanto ela.

– Mas o Natal foi ontem... – comentou Rony, novamente assombrado.

A menina revirou os olhos para ele com cara de quem acha a brincadeira ultrapassada e continuou sorrindo e saltitando. Hermione, estática, teve vontade de ralhar com Rony, porque considerava aquele comentário insignificante diante das duas crianças a sua frente que os chamavam de "mamãe" e "papai". Como assim "mamãe" e "papai"? Mas ela se deparou com mais uma estranha percepção... Mesmo que não tivessem os chamado de "mamãe" e "papai", ela logo teria percebido que eram seus filhos. Era impressionante o quanto se pareciam com eles. Ambas as crianças tinham cabelos ruivos; os olhos da menina tinham o mesmo tom de azul que os de Rony e havia muito de Hermione nela: não só pela aparência física, além dos traços de seu rosto e volume dos cabelos, seu modo de falar e sua postura determinada já nítida em seus – estimou Hermione – cinco anos de idade lembravam muito a mulher que a contemplava com encanto e surpresa; e o menino – que perecia não ter mais de três anos – devia ser quase igual a Rony naquela idade, mas sua boca e seu nariz, não se podia contestar, eram idênticos aos de Hermione! Desde sua expressão até seus olhos não tão claros quanto os da irmã, ele se parecia tanto com ela que era impossível não admitir que aquele era seu filho. Ao mesmo tempo, seu jeitinho lembrava tanto Rony que, Hermione concluiu para si mesma, trouxe à tona pelo menos uma certeza naquela manhã confusa: os dois, cada qual a sua maneira, eram suas misturas perfeitas.

Ainda assim, aquilo era difícil de assimilar. Qual era o sentido de dormir com quinze anos depois de uma acalorada briga com o amigo e acordar com trinta e um ao seu lado, aparentemente casada e com dois filhos pequenos? O que isso significava? Não havia sentido, não havia lógica. Mas também não havia tempo, naquele momento, para insistir em perguntas sem respostas.

– Hã... Crianças! – ela se surpreendeu chamando os filhos dos quais sequer sabia os nomes – Se hoje é Natal... Quero dizer, hoje é Natal! Por que não vão abrir os presentes?

– Pesenti! – exclamou o menino com os olhinhos brilhando – Pesenti, Rose! Vamos!

– Isso, Hugo! – a menina riu do irmão e se virou para a mãe – A gente só não abriu ainda porque preferiu acordar vocês antes! – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Tudo bem, nós já vamos... Rose. – Hermione terminou a frase com a voz de repente carregada de emoção.

Rose pulou da cama sorrindo e saiu correndo, com Hugo em seus calcanhares ainda gritando "Pesenti! Pesenti!"

Hermione ficou ali, absolutamente parada, vendo os dois correrem felizes e sumirem corredor afora, com Rony ao lado ainda aturdido demais para dizer uma palavra. Ela já não estava mais espantada; a sensação que experimentava agora era enlevo. Rose. Hugo. Que nomes lindos! Que crianças adoráveis! E eram seus filhos! Seus filhos! Mas como...?

– Hermione – ela ouviu a voz de Rony finalmente tornar a falar – O que está acontecendo? – ele indagou com a testa franzida

– Eu não sei... – ela murmurou

– Aqueles são meus... nossos filhos?

– Não há a menor dúvida.

– Mas como...? Não haveria tempo para...? – ele começou, suas orelhas adquirindo um tom intenso de vermelho.

– Não, não haveria. – ela se apressou a dizer, olhando para baixo. Estava muito corada.

– Então como...? E estamos mais velhos! – pela sua expressão, ele fazia grande esforço para tentar compreender – Será que houve algum problema com a nossa memória? Será que esquecemos o que aconteceu todo esse tempo? A última coisa de que me lembro é...

– A noite do baile. – ela engoliu em seco – Depois que brigamos.

– Sim, é disso.

– Prefiro acreditar na teoria de que estou sonhando – ela declarou ao se dar conta de que aquela era a única explicação plausível.

– Mas então eu estou tendo o mesmo sonho? Que estranho... E aquelas crianças me pareceram tão reais...

– Eu sei. – Hermione suspirou.

Rony encarava Hermione com expressão de desespero. Ela sustentou o seu olhar, também sem saber o que fazer.

– E agora? – ele perguntou num fio de voz.

Antes que Hermione novamente respondesse "eu não sei", ela foi tomada por uma decisão. Podia não saber se aquilo era apenas um sonho ou era real – e não sabia como era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo realmente –, porém, ela tinha que agir. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa imediatamente. E como que para reafirmar essa constatação, se tornou audível o ronco de um estômago. Hermione sorriu aliviada, não pôde evitar, simplesmente pelo fato de ver que Rony continuava o mesmo faminto de sempre, não importava o quão adulto parecesse.

– Vamos comer. – ela se levantou dizendo e Rony seguiu atrás dela como se sua vida dependesse disso.

A casa era bem espaçosa, e tinha uma aura tão acolhedora que só podia ser habitada por uma família feliz. Estava toda enfeitada para o Natal: havia uma grande árvore contrastando com a parede cor de creme, meias penduradas acima da lareira e luzes coloridas por toda parte.

Quando Rony e Hermione chegaram à sala, Rose vestia um suéter azul-turquesa bordado com uma linda rosa vermelha e ajudava o irmãozinho a vestir seu próprio suéter vermelho escuro. Hermione logo percebeu que aqueles eram legítimos suéteres Weasley. Pela expressão aparvalhada de Rony, ele também percebera isso.

– Pronto, Hugo! – Rose deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão e correu para segurar as mãos dos pais – Mamãe, papai, venham ver nossos presentes!

– Hum, claro, eu só vou buscar uns biscoitos antes...

Ao voltar para a sala carregando uma bandeja com suco e biscoitos que encontrou na cozinha, Hermione viu que Rony estava sentado entre Rose e Hugo diante da árvore de Natal sob a qual se abarrotavam muitos presentes – embora houvesse vários desembrulhados e uma considerável bagunça de papel rasgado no meio da sala.

– Então papai, o que você acha que é?

– Hã... Não poderia ser uma vassoura de formato esquisito, poderia? Acho que não... – ela ouviu Rony responder enquanto observava junto às duas crianças um grande embrulho embaixo da árvore.

Hermione deixou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e foi ver do que se tratava. Rony e Rose foram logo devorar os biscoitos, mas Hugo continuou a observar o embrulho com uma carinha intrigada.

– Por que não abrem? – perguntou Hermione

– Eu já ia abrir, mas grande parte da graça está em tentar adivinhar, não é? – declarou Rose entre um biscoito e outro.

Hermione ficou mais uma vez encantada com a filha. Então tirou o grande embrulho do meio dos outros pacotes para tentar adivinhar também. Um cartão caiu no chão, ela rapidamente se abaixou para pegá-lo e o abriu.

Para Rosie, nossa querida netinha.

Feliz Natal!

Com amor,

Do vovô e da vovó Granger.

Fazendo esforço para não chorar, ela olhou para o embrulho e disse assim que constatou o que era:

– É uma bicicleta.

– Bicleta? – indagou Hugo

– Como a que você deu de aniversário para Victoire, mamãe? – perguntou Rose, seu rostinho se iluminando de contentamento.

Hermione não fazia ideia de quem era Victoire, mas como não tinha alternativa, concordou com a cabeça. A menina soltou uma exclamação de júbilo e foi abrir o presente. Hermione a ajudou e lhe entregou o cartão.

– Pena que eles não vêm, o vovô e a vovó Granger – a menina suspirou.

– Por que não? – quis saber Hermione

– Porque foram esquiar, ué. – respondeu Rose com naturalidade.

– Então nós vamos passar o Natal n'A Toca? – perguntou Rony.

– Não, o vovô e a vovó Weasley foram visitar o tio Charlie na Romênia... Mas por que você está perguntando isso, papai? Você já sabia!

– Ah! Hã... Eu esqueci. – disse Rony com uma expressão pouco convincente.

A menina apenas deu de ombros e continuou desembrulhando o presente. Mal o grande papel rasgado se somara aos muitos outros no chão da sala e a menina já dava voltas em torno do sofá em sua nova bicicleta. Rony passou o pote de biscoitos para Hermione e foi abrir seus próprios presentes. Após comer alguns biscoitos, Hermione se voltou para a pilha intacta que só podia ser dela.

Havia presentes de seus pais, de Hagrid, de Neville, de quase todos os irmãos de Rony e suas respectivas esposas e até mesmo de Luna Lovegood. A maioria eram livros, e ela adorou os títulos, mas o que mais gostou foi um suéter que ela percebeu ser de cor igual ao de Hugo – que rolava de rir no sofá vendo a irmã brincar na bicicleta.

– Eu também recebi um suéter Weasley. – ela sussurrou para Rony, que tinha nas mãos outro suéter, por sua vez, da mesma cor que o de Rose.

– Típico da mamãe. – comentou Rony – O que você esperava? Você é da família agora.

Enrubescendo com enorme rapidez, Hermione desviou o olhar de Rony, embora não antes de notar que ele também enrubescia muito ao se dar conta das próprias palavras.

Quando já não havia mais nenhum presente fechado, só farelo de biscoito salpicando os embrulhos espalhados pelo chão, e Rose descansava no sofá depois de ter gastado quase toda a sua energia pedalando, Hermione achou que, se era Natal, era hora de arrumar tudo e preparar uma ceia, porque aquelas crianças precisavam disso.

Ao olhar para o lado, viu Hugo, com a boca toda suja de suco de abóbora, estendendo os bracinhos para ela. Com um gesto ligeiramente desajeitado, ela o pegou nos braços e deixou que ele repousasse sua cabecinha em seu ombro. Então se balançou para frente e para trás e o menino começou a brincar com seu cabelo. Não percebeu, mas Rony contemplava a cena com um sorriso bobo.

Hermione tinha dito para as crianças brincarem no quarto enquanto eles preparavam tudo. Rony fora tomar banho logo depois dela. Agora ela usava um vestido verde escuro e se olhava no espelho do quarto enquanto penteava os cabelos. Estava mais alta, a curva em sua silhueta se acentuava mais e ela descobriu até marcas de expressão que não estavam ali antes. Rony estava certo, ela não era mais uma garota: era uma mulher. Sua mulher, ela se pegou pensando com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

Depois de encontrar uma varinha – diferente da que comprara do Sr. Olivaras aos onze anos – na gaveta da sua mesinha de cabeceira e guardá-la no bolso interno das vestes, Hermione foi até a cozinha para dar início à preparação da ceia. Rony adentrou a cozinha já completamente vestido, mas com o cabelo molhado ainda pingando.

– Que bom que está aqui, preciso da sua ajuda – disse ela – Não estou encontrando os fósforos, preciso acender o fogo para assar o peru, mas deixe que eu me viro com isso, é melhor você arrumar a sala, pegue uma vassoura para varrer...

– Hermione! – Rony exclamou antes que ela pudesse terminar – Você é uma bruxa ou o quê? Use magia para acender o fogo!

Desconcertada e com uma onda de nostalgia que remetia ao final de seu 1º ano em Hogwarts ante suas palavras, ela falou:

– Ah, sim. Bem, é que não estou acostumada a poder usar magia fora da escola, entende?

– Claro. Mas eu vou aproveitar que somos bruxos adultos e usar magia para limpar a sala – ele se virou e saiu resmungando algo como: "usar uma vassoura para varrer, que desperdício, ela tem cada uma!"

Com alguns acenos da nova varinha, Hermione acendeu o fogo e colocou o peru para assar no forno, incumbiu uma faca à tarefa de cortar legumes, fez massas de tortas e bolos se mexerem sozinhas e frutas pousarem suavemente em travessas sobre a mesa.

Pôde ouvir as vozes de Rony e Rose vindo da sala.

– Você recebeu algum presente de... hã... da tia Ginny, Rose? – perguntou Rony, um pouco preocupado.

– Não, papai, mas ela deve trazer quando chegar para a ceia daqui a pouco. – a menina respondeu simplesmente – Agora acho melhor você ir logo dar banho em Hugo, ele já está fedendo bastante.

– Ah... Certo. – disse Rony transparecendo alívio, mas também alguma insegurança.

Hermione entendeu a preocupação de Rony. Não sabiam o que tinha acontecido a todos durante aquele tempo pelo qual não haviam passado, apenas saltado, e a única pessoa da família de Rony de quem não receberam nada até então fora Gina. De repente, ela se lembrou de mais alguém de quem também não haviam recebido nada: Harry! O que será que havia acontecido a ele?

Houve um barulho alto de crepitar na lareira e Hermione correu para sala. Uma cabeça se movia entre as chamas verdes. Era Harry.

– Feliz Natal! Só vim para avisar que vamos nos atrasar um pouquinho, mas estaremos aí logo, logo.

Rony murmurou um "Tudo bem" e Hermione assentiu. Com um estalo, a cabeça de Harry desapareceu das chamas.

– Que bom que ele vem. – disse ela

– Quem será que vem com ele? – indagou Ron

Hermione tinha um palpite puramente intuitivo, mas preferia esperar para descobrir se o palpite era certeiro primeiro, então simplesmente deu de ombros.

Hugo esperneou muito durante o banho e deixou os pais encharcados e quase engolindo espuma. Rony se ocupou de secar Hermione e a si mesmo com um feitiço. Ela agradeceu e vestiu novamente os filhos com seus respectivos suéteres.

Logo, a ceia estava posta e os quatro estavam sentados em volta da mesa. Rose e Hugo brincavam e riam juntos. Rony segurava a varinha com a ponta para o alto e fazia nevar sem perceber. Hermione ouviu o ruído familiar de crepitar na lareira e olhou em sua direção.

Uma de cada vez, cinco pessoas engatinharam para fora da lareira. Dois meninos, uma garotinha, um homem e uma mulher. A garotinha – que era tão ruiva quanto Rose e Hugo – gritava feliz:

– É a primeira fez que eu viajo com pó de Flu! A primeira! Mamãe, posso ir de novo?

– Não, Lily, já chegamos... – disse uma voz conhecida que pertencia à mulher. Hermione pulou da cadeira ao ver que era Gina, e ao lado de Harry, o que a fez notar com alegria que acertara o seu palpite. Os dois pareciam muito bem em sua aparência ligeiramente mais velha, tanto quanto ela e Rony.

– Tio Rony, tia Mione! – as três crianças vinham correndo para abraçá-los, seguidas de perto pelos pais.

Quando o menino mais velho se sentou e a garotinha foi abraçar Hugo, Rose gritou para o outro menino:

– Você tem que ver a bicicleta que eu ganhei, Al! – e foi logo tratando de arrastá-lo pela sala para mostrar seu presente grandioso.

Rony olhava de Harry para a irmã e para cada criança mesclando descrença e vontade de rir no semblante. Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

– Qual o problema, maninho?

– Ah, nada... Feliz Natal! – acrescentou rápido, suavizando a expressão.

Hermione decididamente preferiu soar mais natural. Quando todos se sentaram (Rose contando animada as funções de sua bicicleta para os primos), ela comentou:

– Até que vocês não demoraram muito, Harry.

– Não... Só nos atrasamos porque James – ele olhou de relance para o filho mais velho – pôs fogo na árvore de Natal sem querer e Drômeda mandou um Patrono de última hora avisando que ia ter que levar Teddy com ela para visitar uma cunhada dela que está doente e quer vê-lo.

Hermione nem desconfiava de quem poderiam ser as pessoas que o amigo citara, mas preferiu não abandonar sua naturalidade forçada – ninguém precisava saber que ela e Rony não faziam ideia de como tinham ido parar ali.

A noite de Natal transcorreu muito bem. As risadas das crianças eram gostosas de se ouvir e se somavam a dos adultos enquanto todos desfrutavam da comida e da bebida e apreciavam a companhia um do outro.

Harry contava casos hilários que aconteciam em seu trabalho no Ministério da Magia. Aparentemente, ele e Rony eram aurores, por isso Hermione deu uma dolorosa cutucada nas costelas de Rony quando ele se mostrou impassível diante dos sinais do amigo para continuar a história. Rony, massageando as costelas, passou então a concordar dizendo: "Foi assim", "Isso mesmo" e balançando a cabeça.

Gina – após entregar os vários presentes que tirou de uma sacola que parecia pequena demais para caber tanta coisa – também contou histórias engraçadas de sua temporada como artilheira no Harpias de Hollyhead – Hermione teve que dar um pisão no pé de Rony antes de ele soltar "Você já foi jogadora de Quadribol?", algo que estava na cara que ia dizer – e logo passou para a história hilariante de uma velhota leitora de suas colunas no Profeta Diário que lhe mandava perguntas descabidas por correspondência.

Hermione agradeceu internamente por não ter que falar sobre seu trabalho – já que não sabia nem por onde começar simplesmente pelo fato de que não sabia no que trabalhava – quando o assunto mudou para a vida deles em Hogwarts – passando por uma frente de resistência chamada Armada de Dumbledore que Hermione pareceu muito interessada em ouvir à respeito – e depois para a infância dos Weasley. Ron interrompeu a história que a irmã contava sobre os gêmeos terem-no trancado pelado num armário de vassouras com um bocejo exagerado. Houve muitos "Feliz Natal" e abraços de despedida quando Harry e Gina pegaram as crianças mais novas no colo e puxaram James pela mão dizendo que iam pegar o Nôitibus.

Depois que eles foram embora, Rony e Hermione recolheram suas próprias crianças sonolentas e as levaram para seus respectivos quartos – houve uma confusão inicial de portas se abrindo e fechando até colocarem a menina no quarto de menina e vice-versa.

Hermione cobriu o filho por último e seguiu para seu próprio quarto. Então se virou para Ron, hesitante.

Ele pareceu entender sua dúvida só pela metade.

– Temos que dormir juntos – disse convicto – As crianças poderiam perceber algo estranho, e não queremos isso, queremos?

– Não, não queremos. – ela respondeu – Mas... E se não acordarmos aqui amanhã? E se... tudo tiver sido um sonho?

Ele empalideceu.

– Ah! Bom... Isso só vamos saber se dormirmos primeiro, não é? – ele levantou o braço e fez um gesto em direção à cama.

Corando violentamente pelo que pareceu ser um número recorde e cansada demais para trocar de roupa, ela tirou os sapatos e se deitou. Rony murmurou um "Boa noite!" e virou de costas, aparentemente tentando esconder o quanto também estava encabulado, embora falhasse por suas orelhas estarem tão escarlates que chegavam a se confundir com os cabelos.

Antes de dormir, Hermione refletiu sobre como aquele dia fora longo. Lembrando-se de cada detalhe, desejou que tivesse demorado ainda mais a passar. Tanto que não foi à toa que, quando despertou ao lado de Rony na manhã seguinte, se sentiu feliz e aliviada por não ter sido apenas um sonho... ou, ao menos, pelo sonho ainda não ter acabado.

Capítulo 2

A Carta de Hermione

Conforme os dias se passavam, Rony sentia em seu íntimo que, apesar da mudança repentina em sua vida, tudo parecia convergir para a mais perfeita normalidade. Os primeiros indícios disso vieram no dia seguinte ao Natal.

Ele estava sentado no sofá lendo uma coluna de sua irmã sobre Quadribol em um exemplar do Profeta Diário da semana anterior que encontrara na mesinha de centro da sala quando um gato grande e laranja pulou em seu colo, se aconchegou e ronronou.

– Bichento?! – Rony exclamou incrédulo.

– Bichento? – repetiu Hermione, que adentrava a sala segurando a mão de Rose – Ele estava aqui o tempo todo? Eu não o vi ontem…

– É claro que não viu! – disse Rose, que tinha corrido para o gato e já tentava aninhá-lo em seus bracinhos – Ele saiu para caçar anteontem, deve ter acabado de voltar!

– Oh, Bichento, que bom que está aqui! – Hermione foi logo acariciar atrás da orelha do felino.

Rose se sentara no cão da sala, defronte à lareira, e deixara que Bichento deitasse em seu colo. Agora olhava os pais com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– O que deu em vocês dois? Andam tão esquecidos ultimamente… – a menina comentou, mas não esperou resposta porque Bichento reclamou, exigindo sua atenção.

Rony e Hermione apenas se entreolharam, contentes por não precisarem responder.

Na mesma tarde, enquanto Hermione preparava um chá na cozinha, uma corujinha cinzenta apareceu agitada, batendo freneticamente o bico no vidro da janela.

– Píchi?! – exclamou Hermione, tratando logo de abrir a janela.

A corujinha piou feliz, e se empolgou tanto ao pousar sobre a mesa da cozinha que derrubou o açucareiro. Depois de consertar o objeto com um simples feitiço e persuadir a ave a beber um pouco de água por ter feito uma viagem tão longa, Hermione levou na mão até a sala o envelope que desamarrara da perninha de Pichitinho, que agora voava em círculos acima de sua cabeça, muito animado por ter realizado a entrega com êxito para se preocupar em descansar.

Rony estava ensinando movimentos de Xadrez de Bruxo a uma atenta Rose. Hugo assistia a demonstração de perto.

– Chegou uma carta! – anunciou Hermione. Todos ergueram a cabeça, inclusive o rei em miniatura prestes a receber um xeque-mate.

Rose se debruçou sobre a mãe para ver o remetente assim que ela se sentou no sofá.

– É da vovó Weasley!

Hermione sorriu para a filha, abriu o envelope e leu:

_Queridos Rony e Hermione,_

_Eu e Arthur ficamos felizes em saber que Hugo já aprendeu a escovar os dentes sozinho – Rony demorou muito mais a aprender, mas vejo que seus pais, como dentistas, tiveram facilidade em ensinar nosso netinho, Mione._

_Charlie manda lembranças a todos e pergunta se seus sobrinhos gostaram dos dragões de pelúcia que lhes deu de Natal. Cá entre nós, o cabelo dele vem crescendo mais do que o habitual e eu tive que ameaçar deixar de fora da ceia os bolinhos de fruta para ele deixar que eu o aparasse um pouco._

_Mudando de assunto, quando voltam as aulas de Rose na escola trouxa? Quero me assegurar de ter preparado sanduíches e bolos de caldeirão suficientes para a primeira semana. Vocês sabem, o lanche que a escola oferece é muito pouco para essa menina: ela herdou o apetite do pai!_

_Estaremos de volta no penúltimo dia do ano. Esperamos vocês dia 31 n' A Toca para comemorar o Ano Novo. Já convidamos seus pais, Hermione querida, e Arthur parece uma criança de tão contente porque o Sr. Granger prometeu levar uma… – como é mesmo o nome? Ah, sim – tevelisão para vermos os fogos._

_Abraços,_

_Molly._

– Mamãe não deve ter gostado nada desse negócio de _tevelisão _– observou Rony quando Hermione terminou a carta.

– É TELEVISÃO! – disseram Rose e Hermione juntas antes de caírem na gargalhada com Hugo.

O fato de ter os animais de estimação dele e de Hermione por perto novamente, além de se deparar com as típicas atribulações da mãe – como a preocupação de que os cabelos de um dos filhos estivessem grandes demais e de que um ente querido não se alimentasse bem o suficiente e de que o Sr. Weasley se entusiasmasse demais com um equipamento trouxa desconhecido –, logo sustentou a sensação de normalidade que Rony estava sentindo. Entretanto, até mesmo o que não estava acostumado a vivenciar salientava essa sensação.

No terceiro dia após o Natal – e após Rony e Hermione acordarem juntos sem fazer ideia de como tinham se tornado adultos, casado e tido dois filhos sem perceber –, ele e Hermione levaram Rose e Hugo a um parque público não muito distante, porque a filha insistira em aproveitar sua bicicleta nova a céu aberto. Ao ver Rose pedalando a bicicleta com um enorme sorriso no rosto e Hugo correndo atrás, tão exultante quanto ela, para tentar subir na garupa, Rony se deu conta de que contemplar os filhos dele e de Hermione brincarem felizes, seus cabelos muito vermelhos contrastando belamente com o verde das árvores salpicadas de neve, era algo tão certo que não podia deixar de ser perfeitamente normal.

E ele decidiu averiguar se Hermione compartilhava do que estava sentindo.

– E então – começou ele –, você ainda acha que isso é um sonho?

Hermione se voltou para ele transparecendo uma certa surpresa.

– Para ser sincera, eu não sei. – suspirou ela – Cheguei a encomendar livros sobre interpretação de sonhos e magia avançada por correio à Floreios e Borrões ontem de manhã… Mas estou a cada dia mais convencida de que não seja um sonho.

Ron ergueu os olhos para ela e a encarou, como que incentivando que continuasse.

– É tudo tão real! – ela exclamou e ele balançou a cabeça, concordando – E ao mesmo tempo, não há lógica! Até mesmo no mundo da magia, é impossível! É tão confuso…

– Nem tanto – ele deixou escapar ao ver que Hugo conseguira finalmente subir na garupa da irmã e, abraçado a cintura dela, gritava "Avante, _motolista! _Avante!"

– Como assim? – indagou Hermione, mais surpresa do que nunca.

– Eu também não faço a menor ideia de como é possível. Mas, olhe para eles! – Rony fez um gesto exasperado com a mão em direção às crianças, que lhe retribuíram com acenos entusiásticos – Não dá para não ter certeza…

– Eu sei, Rony! Eles _existem_! Eles são _nossos_! Só que não há nada que explique como _nós_ viemos parar aqui… no futuro!

Rony ficou sem argumentos e não pôde resistir em enxugar com um dedo a lágrima solitária que escorria do canto de um dos olhos de Hermione.

Por um breve instante, os dois ficaram muito quietos, apenas sustentando o olhar um do outro. Então Rony sentiu algo gelado atingir com força seu estômago.

Rose e Hugo haviam largado a bicicleta no chão e tinham bolas de neve prontas para ser atiradas em suas mãozinhas.

– Ah, então vocês querem guerra, eh? – Rony perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão. Ele se abaixou para pegar um pouco da neve que cobria a relva e disparou atrás dos filhos.

Hermione olhou com carinho para os três, distraída, até quase ser atingida no rosto. Ela pegou seu próprio punhado de neve, acertou Rony em cheio na altura do ombro e correu para fazer cócegas em Hugo, que apontava para os pais e ria. Rony escorregou e puxou Rose junto, então Hermione e Hugo trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e foram encher de cosquinhas aqueles alvos fáceis.

Rony sentiu a sensação que vinha tendo se intensificar, como se tivesse se multiplicado mil vezes, ali, deitado no chão do parque, coberto pelo branco da neve que caía do céu, às gargalhadas ao fazer e receber cócegas das três pessoas com quem, mal sabia, mais gostava de estar no mundo.

O resultado da brincadeira no parque consistiu em duas crianças exaustas e roupas encharcadas de neve derretida. O mais molhado de todos era Rony e, assim que voltaram para casa, ele foi direto tomar um banho quente. Hermione se ocupou de ajudar as crianças a fazer o mesmo.

Rony saiu do banheiro anexo ao quarto que dividia com Hermione usando apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura. De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu e Hermione se sobressaltou na soleira, corando dos pés à cabeça.

– Droga, Hermione! Eu podia estar nu!

– Me desculpe… Pensei que estivesse no banho…

– Ah! Eu acabei de sair. Mas… Tudo bem, não é, nós somos casados e tudo mais… – Rony tentou descontrair e causou o efeito contrário, porque suas orelhas repentinamente pareciam fogo em brasa e ele teve a impressão de que nunca tinha visto Hermione tão constrangida.

Ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa e murmurou:

– Acho melhor pôr mais um cobertor em Rose e Hugo…

E saiu apressada, batendo a porta.

Quando se viu sozinho de novo, Rony também deu uma risadinha nervosa e pensou com seus botões: "Que coisa para se dizer, Ronald! Até parece que você não pensa…" Ele balançou a cabeça pela mancada que fizera e foi até o armário em busca de roupas secas. Ao abri-lo, deu de cara com as roupas de Hermione e não pôde evitar de fixá-las com o olhar antes de se ater à sua parte do armário.

Ron imaginou como seria se o inverso acontecesse, se _ele _encontrasse Hermione somente enrolada por uma toalha. E não podia negar que preferia assim, apesar de achar que o constrangimento seria ainda maior para ele do que fora para ela.

Ele deixou de lado seus devaneios e finalmente vestiu o pijama. Já ia fechar o armário quando avistou uma caixa estampada e a recolheu, sem conter sua curiosidade. Se sentou na cama e abriu a caixa, intrigado. Lá havia muitas cartas e fotos espalhadas.

Rony pegou uma foto que se destacava, na qual uma garotinha ruiva que devia ter menos de dois anos fazia carinho na grande barriga da mulher ao seu lado. Hermione beijava a cabeçinha de Rose e ambas sorriam para quem tirava a foto.

Atrás da primeira foto, havia uma com Rony e Hermione abraçados em um jardim ensolarado, ladeados por Harry e Gina e irradiando felicidade. Hermione estava linda em seu longo vestido branco. Logo em seguida, havia outra foto, onde um bebê ruivo dava passos vacilantes, com ajuda de um homem igualmente ruivo, até a vassoura de brinquedo em que uma menina flutuava a poucos centímetros do chão. Hugo e Rose acenavam para a foto. Rony parecia fascinado.

E era justamente assim que o Rony que contemplava aquelas fotos estava. Ele pegou uma carta misturada às fotos sem desviar o olhar delas, e percebeu que todas eram cartas trocadas entre ele e Hermione. Abriu a que segurava e reconheceu a letra dela.

_Rony,_

_Sei que ainda é difícil, mas espero que um dia essa dor amenize. E como eu já disse, temos que ser pacientes com George porque o sofrimento dele é mais doloroso, perder Fred foi como perder uma metade. Se ele quer ficar na loja, não insista para que viaje com Angelina. Ele ainda não está pronto para espairecer. Ela vai entender._

_Eu e Gina logo estaremos aí, os exames terminam na semana que vem. Você e o Harry podem ficar sossegados._

_Também sinto muitas saudades, parece mesmo que passou uma eternidade desde a Páscoa. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou terminar Hogwarts e correr para você. Nunca mais sairei do seu lado._

_Com Amor,_

_Hermione._

Rony ficou estarrecido. Leu novamente o primeiro parágrafo da carta de Hermione. Então sucumbiu às lágrimas que ardiam em seus olhos. Fred… Eles haviam perdido Fred… Mas como isso acontecera? E como só tinha percebido isso agora? Não era possível… Embora nada do que estivesse vivendo nos últimos dias fosse possível… Como? Por que? Seu irmão… Um dos gêmeos que sempre tinham sido imbatíveis… _Seu irmão. _Fred era jovem, só um pouco mais velho do que ele. E tinha morrido. _Seu irmão tinha morrido…_

Ele estava perplexo demais, não conseguia compreender, mas isso pouco importava. Um vazio que não estava ali antes se instalara em seu peito no instante em que ele assimilou a verdade. Aquilo era infinitamente pior do que uma dor física, pois era irreversível. Ele perdera o irmão. Fred não voltaria jamais. Aquele vazio nunca mais seria preenchido.

Rony foi golpeado por um pensamento que atravessou sua mente em choque: ele podia ter percebido antes. Estranhara quando notou que Gina não mandara sequer um cartão de Natal, sentira o medo vindo com a incerteza de não saber o que teria acontecido à irmã naqueles anos incógnitos e alívio misturado à divertida surpresa de vê-la casada com Harry, até porque também não tinha recebido nada do amigo. Ver os dois juntos e felizes era muito satisfatório. Mas essa preocupação havia camuflado outra semelhante, pois o nome de Fred não aparecia junto de George no cartão que viera com as muitas invenções irreverentes de seus irmãos que só podiam ser as "Gemialidades Weasley".

Ele não dera muita atenção a isso porque o nome de George estava sempre atado ao de Fred, e se o de Fred não aparecia não deveria ser nada demais a não ser um pequeno esquecimento de colocá-lo ali. Rony havia até justificado essa conclusão para si: os gêmeos deviam estar muito ocupados, trabalhando em novas invenções. Mas aquilo não era verdade. O nome de Fred não estava ali porque _ele não estava mais ali. _Ocupado ou não, George estava sem Fred.

Rony despertou daquele torpor de compreensão quando ouviu uma batida hesitante na porta. Ele não encontrou forças para formar as palavras "Pode entrar", o máximo que conseguiu foi um soluço.

Hermione entrou no quarto mais uma vez, só que agora não parecia constrangida com o que percebia. Parecia preocupada.

Ela foi até ele e olhou a sua volta. Notou a caixa e o conteúdo espalhado dentro dela. Mal conteve um sorriso para as crianças nas fotos e seu dirigiu a Rony, decidida a descobrir o que o afligia.

Rony engoliu em sego e apenas lhe passou a carta que segurava, a folha de pergaminho já manchada pelas lágrimas.

Hermione se sentou na cama e leu. Depois ficou encarando a carta que não se lembrava de ter escrito sem realmente a olhar e não conseguiu dizer nada por um momento, até que Rony falhou na tentativa de conter mais um soluço.

Deixando que suas próprias lágrimas rolassem por sua face, Hermione respirou fundo e começou a dizer:

– Ron…

– Ele se foi, Hermione – Rony parecia prestes a desmoronar ao afirmar aquilo em voz alta.

Hermione também soluçou e abraçou-o com força. Não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. Permaneceram um tempo abraçados, sem dizer nada. Hermione só queria que Rony entendesse o que ela tentava transmitir, o quanto sentia por ele.

Eles se separaram e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, apenas sustentaram o olhar um do outro. Então Hermione finalmente disse:

– Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

– Acho que isso torna as coisas mais reais, não é? – Rony falou, enxugando o rosto com o antebraço.

– Você nunca acreditou realmente que isso fosse um sonho. – não era uma pergunta, ela afirmou o que vinha desconfiando, também levando as mãos ao rosto para limpar as lágrimas.

– Não. Seria muito estranho que nós tivéssemos o mesmo sonho e ao mesmo tempo, não acha?

– Foi o que pensei.

Rony abaixou a cabeça e fungou.

– E a realidade cruel é que Fred... morreu – sua voz falhou no final e ele sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a arder nos olhos junto com uma pontada em seu peito.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Hermione também abaixou a cabeça.

– Tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade – suspirou Rony e, consciente de que Hermione erguera a cabeça em um ímpeto, acrescentou – Quero dizer, Rose e Hugo são ótimos!

– Sim, eles são – ela concordou com um pequeno sorriso.

– Hermione... e agora?

– E agora o quê?

– E agora... Hermione, por enquanto está tudo sob controle... Essa loucura aconteceu e nós viemos parar aqui, mas nós não somos adultos... E temos Rose e Hugo!

Rony falara com uma nota de desespero na voz, porque conversar sobre a situação depois da dolorosa descoberta que fizera era como voltar à superfície rápido demais após um mergulho profundo. Por mais que estivesse convencido de que aquilo era real, até então ele não havia parado para avaliar os fatos, apenas tentava agir com naturalidade para não atemorizar Hermione e não fazer com que aquelas crianças que conhecia há tão pouco tempo estranhassem seu comportamento.

– Nós temos que continuar agindo como se tudo fosse normal. Estamos nos saindo bem... Não temos respostas, então não há outra opção. Vou pesquisar em todos as fontes que encontrar... Mas, enquanto isso, é melhor fingirmos que temos a idade que aparentamos. Precisamos cuidar de Rose e Hugo. – Hermione falou em um fôlego só.

Rony estava boquiaberto com tamanha determinação, porém, preferiu não transparecer.

– É claro que precisamos! Afinal, eles são nossos filhos! – Rony riu ao dizer aquilo. A surpresa ainda era muito recente e surreal para que reagisse de outra forma. Então sua expressão endureceu instantaneamente ao se lembrar do assunto inicial da conversa e ele se esforçou para não chorar novamente – Pelo menos, essas crianças são algo que temos de bom. Vai ser muito difícil me acostumar com a idéia de ter perdido... Fred – soluçou

Hermione afagou seu ombro e ficou pensativa por um instante, até encontrar coragem para dizer o que sentia que precisava dizer.

– Rony... Eu quero que saiba que... eu estou aqui. Você sempre poderá contar comigo, porque eu vou continuar bem aqui.

Rony esboçou um sorriso em meio às lágrimas que tinham voltado a cair, sobrepôs sua mão à dela e a apertou de leve.

– Obrigado, Hermione.

Ao enxugar o rosto mais uma vez, Rony viu de relance a carta da amiga ainda sobre seu colo. A frase "_Nunca mais sairei do seu lado"_ se sobressaiu e o reconfortou de forma maravilhosa, reforçando o que Hermione acabara de lhe dizer. As horas que se passaram desde o momento alegre – o qual lhe trouxera uma sensação tão agradável – com ela e as crianças no parque pareciam ter se estendido muito mais; era como se toda cor daquele momento tivesse se desbotado pela sombra de ter perdido o irmão. No entanto, Hermione estava ali, bem ao seu lado, e havia confirmado que sempre permaneceria ali. Depois de ver seu mundo mudar repentinamente e quase desabar, Rony continuava com os pés no chão porque podia contar com o apoio de Hermione.

Capítulo 3

O Tropeço de Rony

Há quem diga que quando o impossível acontece pode-se esperar de tudo um pouco. Naquele momento, era exatamente por isso que Hermione estava passando: sua impressão era de que nada mais a deixaria estarrecida.

Se antes do Natal lhe contassem que ela viveria a experiência de ser uma mulher feita, casada com Rony e mãe de dois filhos nos dias seguintes, Hermione riria dizendo que aquela era uma ideia maluca que só acontecia em filmes trouxas. Nada poderia prepará-la para aquilo. E estar realmente vivendo o impossível não parecia deixar brechas para mais surpresas.

Entretanto, ela se enganara, porque cada dia que surgia no horizonte trazia novas surpresas. As duas crianças inicialmente desconhecidas – embora com traços tão conhecidos – com quem convivia agora se tornavam, cada vez mais, uma parte arraigada de sua vida. Hermione nunca imaginaria que fosse possível se acostumar com uma situação repentina e não explicada como aquela, mas era isso que aos pouquinhos acontecia.

E como se não houvesse coisas surreais suficientes ocorrendo fora de seu controle, o maior e pior choque veio à tona: Fred morrera. O horror daquela descoberta só não desestabilizava o seu mundo porque Rony estava sofrendo ao seu lado e ela precisava ser forte para lhe dar o apoio necessário.

O amigo tentava não transparecer diante das crianças o quanto sofria e Hermione o admirava por isso. Mas ela via que até o sorriso que ele esboçava ante às gracinhas de Rose e Hugo era triste.

O último dia do ano chegou com uma tempestade de neve. Eles deveriam estar n'A Toca antes do entardecer. E Hermione quase entrou em pânico ao se dar conta de que não avaliara como poderiam chegar lá. Seu cérebro trabalhava a todo vapor: ela e Ron ainda não sabiam aparatar – e, mesmo que soubessem, Hermione não submeteria Rose e Hugo, que ainda não desenvolviam magia por serem tão pequenos, aos riscos de uma Aparatação Acompanhada. Lembrou-se, então, do Nôitibus Andante, mas mal começava a sugeri-lo quando Hugo a fez calar-se com um gritinho assustado. Ele começou a se esganiçar, choramingando "Noitibû não! Noitibû nããão! Não quelo bater com a cabeça... Não quelo vomitar de nofo!" O pobre menino fez beicinho e sua mãe não resistiu.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! – ela ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição.

Rose se adiantou com as mãozinhas na cintura – o que lembrava muito sua avó paterna – e uma expressão confusa no rosto.

– Mamãe, por que você simplesmente não pega o seu carro na garagem?

– Hã... Ah, Rose, eu esqueci de renovar minha carteira de motorista. – Hermione inventou a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

Obviamente, não havia carteira alguma e, apesar de ter crescido vendo os pais dirigirem, ela não confiava em seus conhecimentos como motorista sem uma aprovação concreta. Por isso, ficou feliz que a mentira não fosse tão falsa e que a menina não tivesse insistido no assunto sugerindo que Rony poderia dirigir: a mesma história não convenceria nem uma criança de cinco anos. E, além do mais, Hermione não tinha certeza se Rony dominava direção. Pelo menos, não em terra...

A ideia de usarem a Rede de Flu foi igualmente descartada, já que Hugo oscilava entre dizer "A Toca" corretamente e se empolgar tanto a ponto de soltar: "A Doca! A Doca! A Doca do fofô e da fofó!"

Rony adentrou o quarto na hora em que Hermione tentava treinar os filhos para se saírem bem em uma viagem via Pó de Flu para a casa dos avós.

– Papai mandou uma Chave de Portal com um bilhete dizendo que é melhor não pegar estrada por causa da nevasca.

– E você só me diz isso AGORA? – Hermione pegou o filho no colo antes que ele tivesse tempo de notar que sua expectativa de usar a Rede de Flu pela primeira vez, como a prima da mesma idade tinha feito, não daria em nada, enquanto Rony dava de ombros.

Levou um tempo para fazer o ruivinho voltar a se animar, outro tempo para terminarem de arrumar as crianças inquietas e mais tempo ainda para Rose encontrar o manual de geladeira que se lembrava de o avô ter pedido da última vez que o vira.

Quando finalmente estava tudo pronto para partirem, a Chave de Portal estava quase indo embora sozinha. Mal eles tocaram no velho suporte de lampião enferrujado, o objeto já emanava uma luz azulada.

– Três... – Rony começou a contar assim como seu pai havia feito quando foram à Copa Mundial de Quadribol, o que, literalmente, parecia fazer anos, não apenas alguns meses – dois... UM!

Os quatro foram sugados para o vazio e sentiram como se ganchos invisíveis puxassem seus umbigos por dentro. Hermione tinha consciência de que Rose e Hugo apertavam sem necessidade o lampião ao rodopiarem ao seu lado num vertiginoso emaranhado de cores. Ela e Rony, que apenas encostavam um dedo no objeto, pareciam estar grudados a ele como um ímã.

Então, seus pés pisaram em terra firme – embora escorregadia – e Rose e Hugo caíram por cima dos pais. Eles se levantaram e ajudaram as crianças a se aprumar. Sem a menor dúvida, estavam agora no jardim coberto de neve d' A Toca.

Rony e Hermione trocaram o que parecia ser o milésimo olhar significativo dos últimos dias ao se depararem com a conhecida grande construção de aparência meio torta. Hermione se perguntava o quanto seria estranho para o amigo estar prestes a entrar na própria casa como um mero visitante.

As crianças correram na frente. Num piscar de olhos, a porta se abriu com estrépito e a figura alegre e bondosa de Molly Waesley apareceu exclamando:

– Rose! Hugo!

Ela abarcou os netos em um abraço apertado e depois se dirigiu a Rony e Hermione, os abraçando com força também.

– Meus queridos! Achamos que iam acabar perdendo a Chave de Portal, do jeito que sempre se atrasam... Que bom que chegaram logo.

Hermione sentiu alívio por a Sra. Weasley estar feliz o suficiente para não prestar atenção na expressão aturdida do filho. A mulher continuava com a mesma energia de antes, mas já não estava mais na meia-idade: seus cabelos eram quase inteiramente brancos, só havia algumas mechas ruivas aqui e ali, e rugas marcavam seu rosto. Hermione entendia com clareza que Rony, mesmo sabendo estar, de alguma forma, vivendo no futuro, estranhasse ver sua mãe tão mais velha sem ter acompanhado seu envelhecimento.

– Seus pais chegaram cedo, Mione – a Sra. Weasley continuou – Arthur, é óbvio, não os deixa em paz, já estão conversando há horas. Harry, Ginny e as crianças também já estão aí.

Ao ouvirem isso, Rose e Hugo deram vivas e desembestaram pela porta da cozinha atrás dos primos. Hermione só conseguia pensar que logo também veria os pais mais velhos e compartilharia da reação de estranhamento mal contido de Rony.  
Assim que entraram na aconchegante sala d' A Toca, Harry e Gina acenaram do sofá. James, Al e Lily estavam montando um grande quebra-cabeça no chão em frente e Rose e Hugo já tinham se unido aos primos.

– Filha! – Hermione ouviu uma voz conhecida exclamar. Sua mãe estava vindo em sua direção.

Ela retribuiu o abraço carinhoso da mãe como se estivesse sem vê-la por todos aqueles anos que pareciam ter passado. A Sra. Granger aparentava estar quase tão mais velha quanto a Sra. Weasley, mas o que apertava o coração de Hermione não era a aparência ligeiramente envelhecida, era a sensação de ter ficado muito tempo longe da mãe.

Quando elas se soltaram, Rose e Hugo correram para abraçar a avó materna. De repente, a porta dos fundos se abriu e dois homens entraram por ela conversando.

– Eu não disse que minha coleção tinha aumentado? Você não precisava ter trazido pilhas! – dizia o Sr. Weasley, animado. Seus cabelos que rareavam agora eram totalmente brancos.

– Nunca vi tantas baterias e pilhas juntas, Arthur! – respondeu o Sr. Granger, entre impressionado e divertido. Então o homem percebeu a sala cheia e exclamou: – Hermione! Rose! Hugo! Ronald!

Ele e o Sr. Weasley também abraçaram os filhos e os netos. Logo após a Sra. Granger cumprimentar Rony, sorridente, o Sr. Granger se adiantou, estendendo a mão ao genro. Rony a apertou com um constrangimento que a amiga não deixou de notar.

– Pensamos que não chegariam tão cedo! – disse o pai de Hermione.

Ela tentava fazer parecer normal se deparar com os pais grisalhos e enrugados, mas era difícil: quatro meses antes eles aparentavam pouco mais de quarenta anos de idade! No entanto, desde que acordara no dia de Natal que essa noção de tempo se perdera e, mesmo que estivesse se acostumando com aquela situação, tinha de admitir que sim, sempre haveria mais surpresas e ela tinha que lidar com isso.

– Ei, nós não vivemos tão atrasados assim, vivemos? – indagou Rony, tentado agir com humor e naturalidade.

Como todos deram boas gargalhadas, Hermione teve certeza de que eles tinham uma considerável fama de atraso.

Não demorou muito para os outros chegarem. Depois de Rony e Hermione, Bill e Fleur adentraram a casa com os filhos. Hermione não pôde reprimir sua irritação ao ver Rony olhando para Fleur com uma cara mais aparvalhada impossível. Cutucou as costelas do ruivo sem dó.

– AI!

– Fleur agora é sua cunhada, Rony! Pare de ficar babando por ela! – Hermione sussurou exasperada.

– E-e-eu... eu... Eu não estou babando por ela! Só não imaginava vê-la casada com meu irmão... – Rony deu um muxoxo de incredulidade – Espere aí... – ele estreitou os olhos, um sorriso enviesado se formando nos lábios – Você está com ciúmes, Hermione?

– Não seja patético, Ronald! – disse ela com a voz mais aguda do que o habitual, bufando – E não há nada demais no fato de Fleur estar casada com Bill.

– Mas eles nem se conheciam!

– Não se conheciam naquela época. Podemos não ter vivido todo esse tempo que passou, só que muita coisa aconteceu, então as pessoas tiveram tempo de sobra para se conhecer... E se casar. – Hermione terminou a frase rápido, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Rony murmurou algo como "Quem já se conhecia, então, mais ainda!", tomando cuidado para Hermione não ouvi-lo. Ele não queria corar como um adolescente na frente da família toda.

O menino chamado Teddy – cujo tamanho indicava que já devia estar estudando em Hogwarts – chegou com a avó. A cor de seus cabelos mudou de azul para acaju assim que ele atravessou a porta, esbarrando em um vaso. Logo, a avó de Teddy reparou o vaso e a filha mais velha de Bill e Fleur, Victoire, o puxou pela mão para que se juntasse a ela, seus irmãos – Dominique e Louis – e primos.

Percy chegou com a mulher e as duas filhas e, logo em seguida, George e Angelina com seus filhos. Hermione cumprimentou a colega da Grifinória com entusiasmo e ficou contente por tê-la como cunhada. Mas sentiu algo desagradável borbulhando no estômago ao olhar ao redor e se dar conta de que todos os irmãos esperados de Rony já haviam chegado: Fred jamais pisaria n' A Toca novamente.

Pela sua expressão repentinamente desolada, Rony também se dera conta disso.

O jantar n' A Toca foi um dos melhores, senão o melhor, que Hermione já experimentara na vida. O Sr. Weasley, com ajuda dos filhos e de Harry, tinha erguido uma mesa comprida e inúmeras cadeiras para acomodar toda a família – bem agasalhada contra o frio – no jardim. A Sra. Weasley caprichara na comida; tudo estava delicioso, não só a boa refeição sob o céu estrelado e a luz do luar, principalmente o momento compartilhado em família. As conversas ao longo da mesa eram salpicadas de risos. Ela também riu ao ver Rose explicando para quê serviam as rodinhas da bicicleta que ganhara dos avós maternos para um interessado Sr. Weasley. Não havia como não apreciar a companhia de todos. Era maravilhoso estar ali, ser uma Weasley, fazer parte daquela família.

Todos voltaram para o conforto do ambiente aquecido de dentro d' A Toca após o jantar, as crianças emburradas porque queriam brincar com a neve espalhada pelo jardim. As mães nem precisaram exercer sua autoridade perante os filhos: a Sra. Weasley mandou todos os netos entrarem em casa porque já era tarde e estava frio demais com um olhar que não admitia contestações, e todos obedeceram. E não eram poucos, das treze crianças presentes, doze eram seus netos, e o único que não era a considerava como sua outra avó.

Mesmo que sempre tivesse abrigado uma grande família ruiva, A Toca parecia nunca ter estado tão cheia e radiante, nem refletido tanto a cor vermelha. Além de Rose, Hugo, James, Al, Lily, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique e Louis, havia Molly e Lucy – que eram filhas de Percy e Audrey – e Fred e Roxanne – filhos de George e Angelina – para deixar o ar repleto de sua contagiável alegria infantil. E a maioria das crianças era ruiva, o que tornava o ambiente Weasley ainda mais espirituoso.

Hermione começou a conversar com Gina e Angelina sobre como crianças pequenas se sujam com facilidade, depois de limpar a boca ainda suja de comida de Hugo, e se sentiu mais mãe do que nunca, pois não só se viu cuidando com imensa naturalidade de um filho, como também falando abertamente sobre isso como se tivesse uma longa experiência no assunto.

Rony e Hermione eram o único casal que não estava se comportando como tal. Eles se tratavam como os amigos próximos que de fato eram, com uma distância segura para evitar que ficassem encabulados na frente de todos. Houve um momento de extremo constrangimento quando a Sra. Weasley se aproximou, preocupada, e disse baixinho, para somente eles ouvirem:

– Rony, Hermione, o que aconteceu? Por acaso vocês brigaram e ainda não se resolveram?

– Não, mãe! – balbuciou Rony, coçando a cabeça, muito sem jeito.

– De jeito nenhum, Sra. Weasley! – confirmou Hermione com veemência.

– Há quanto tempo não me chamava de Sra. Weasley, Mione! – riu a mulher – Até porque, você também é uma. – ela apontou o dedo carinhosamente para a nora – Fico aliviada que estejam de bem um com o outro, não gostaria que a casa pegasse fogo em pleno Ano Novo.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso da sogra com certo nervosismo e a observou indo puxar assunto com sua mãe. Quase pulou de susto quando Rony segurou sua mão.

– Er... A gente precisa parecer um casal de verdade, não é?

– Se eu te beijasse agora, pareceríamos mais um casal.

Hermione soltou aquilo sem pensar e arregalou os olhos sem acreditar no que acabara de dizer. A sua frente, Rony era uma mescla de espantado e esperançoso.

– Eu estava brincando. – sussurrou Hermione com a voz esganiçada, afastando sua mão da de Rony.

– Pois eu, não, precisamos mesmo parecer um casal para eles. – disse Rony indicando a família com o queixo e dessa vez entrelaçando os dedos nos de Hermione.

Ela não pôde deixar de perceber uma ligeira nota de decepção na voz do amigo.

Mas o que ele esperava que ela fizesse? Hermione se perguntava, incrédula, quando ouviu uma batida na porta frontal da casa.

Ela nunca havia visto alguém com roupas de bruxo tão incomuns e cheias de personalidade até a Sra. Weasley abrir a porta para a mulher de longos e emaranhados cabelos louros. Emanava uma áurea sonhadora. Hermione tinha certeza de que a conhecia de algum lugar.

– Luna! – exclamaram Harry e Gina.

– Se soubéssemos que viria, teríamos esperado você para jantar, querida. – falou a Sra. Weasley.

– Ah, não tem importância, eu e Rolf jantamos na casa do meu pai. Eles estão trabalhando numa reportagem sobre nossa viagem à Amazônia, por isso não vieram. Eu quis vir para dar um oi. – disse Luna.

Enquanto ela cumprimentava os demais, Hermione sentia um clarão de compreensão: aquela era Di-Lua... Ou melhor, Luna Lovegood, aquele era seu nome de solteira. Ela a conhecia de vista, a terceiranista excêntrica de Hogwarts por quem Gina tinha grande simpatia. Pelo jeito como os abraçou, Hermione percebeu que Luna não era só muito próxima de Gina, mas também dela, de Harry e de Rony. Concluiu que Luna devia ter se tornado muito amiga de todos ao se lembrar que até presente de Natal ela lhe mandara.

Pouco antes de ir embora, Luna aceitou um petisco que a Sra. Weasley lhe ofereceu dizendo que estava muito magrinha e que era isso que acontecia com quem vivia viajando. Teve ânsia de vômito logo em seguida e correu para o banheiro. Gina e Hermione foram socorrê-la, porém ainda estavam na metade do corredor quando Luna reapareceu, sorrindo como se estivesse sonhando.

– Tudo bem, eu acabei de ter a confirmação.

– Comf...? – Hermione começou a perguntar, mas Luna foi mais rápida em explicar.

– Estou grávida. – declarou ela simplesmente.

Gina a abraçou com força e Hermione fez o mesmo, não querendo demonstrar a sensação de que mal a conhecia.

– Parabéns! – ambas disseram.

Hermione não resistiu em perguntar:

– Você teve a confirmação agora? Como?

– Bem, não vou dizer que um Narguilé me avisou – Gina riu com gosto –, mas posso garantir que senti que vou ser mãe em breve. Eu já desconfiava, é claro... Só que agora foi mais do que me sentir enjoada, eu senti que tem alguém dependendo de mim aqui dentro. – Luna contou, acariciando a barriga – Vocês se sentiram assim? – ela perguntou, os olhos saltando mais do que o normal.

Hermione não queria mentir, mas não podia fazer nada ao invés de assentir enquanto Gina respondia emocionada: "Exatamente assim!" Sentiu uma certa inveja das amigas por saberem o que é esperar um bebê. Ela tinha dois filhos e não se lembrava dos meses sublimes em que os carregara. Isso era frustrante.

No entanto, depois que Luna voltou para a casa do pai e todos – já sabendo da grande novidade – estavam em volta da televisão que o seu próprio pai trouxera, esperando os fogos anunciarem no mundo trouxa um ano novo para o mundo inteiro, Hermione sentiu uma emoção incontrolável a invadir. Talvez fosse a expectativa de uma nova vida nascer, de um novo ano chegar ou a sensação reconfortante de que tudo tendia a recomeçar.

A cabeça de Rose repousava em uma de suas pernas e Hugo estava sentado na outra. Hermione beijou as testas dos filhos durante a contagem regressiva. Encontrou o olhar de Rony, que lhe lançou um sorriso tímido. E um novo ano surgiu com o estrondo e a luminosidade do espetáculo de fogos vindo da televisão à pilha do Sr. Granger.

Assim que acompanharam os primeiros fogos explodirem, todas as crianças vibraram em comemoração. Rose se levantou de um pulo e até Hugo, sonolento no colo da mãe, piscou os olhinhos, bocejou e se uniu à balburdia das crianças da família.

Elas aproveitaram que os pais estavam felicitando uns aos outros, que a avó Weasley se ocupava em sintonizar o rádio para escutar a primeira "Hora de Encantos" do ano, e que o avô Weasley, fascinado, não desgrudava os olhos do "aparelho trouxa falante em formato de caixa" para puxar o tio George e sair de fininho em direção ao jardim. Até os adultos perceberem que a casa estava demasiado vazia e silenciosa, George já divertia os filhos e muitos sobrinhos com os fabulosos fogos mágicos da Gemialidades Weasley.

Criaturas inteiramente formadas por faíscas roxas, vermelhas, verdes e douradas refletiam suas luzes na neve e voavam alto até desaparecerem no céu, produzindo explosões e labaredas pelo caminho. As crianças corriam atrás dos foguetes com caudas de estrelas de prata cintilantes e davam gritos de alegria. Os mais velhos também se divertiam para valer, admirando as centelhas coloridas de seu próprio espetáculo de fogos de artifício, afinal, não precisavam escondê-lo de ninguém: era Ano Novo, e os trouxas, ao seu modo, estavam fazendo a mesma coisa naquele momento.

Quando o estoque de George acabou, todos já estavam exaustos. Andrômeda Tonks, a avó de Teddy, disse que precisava voltar para casa e desaparatou, permitindo que o neto ficasse com o padrinho. Molly e Arthur Weasley tentaram convencer o Sr. e a Sra. Granger a dormir em seus aposentos, mas eles agradeceram e montaram uma barraca no meio da sala, deixando claro que não era necessário. Arthur se deslumbrou com o acampamento improvisado e Molly precisou mandá-lo dormir no mesmo tom que usara com os netos mais cedo.

Cada filho do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley desejou "Boa Noite" aos demais e se recolheu com a família para seu respectivo quarto.

Hermione deu um último beijo nos pais e seguiu Rony – que carregava os filhos adormecidos, um em cada braço, com as cabeças em seus ombros – escada acima. Assim que chegaram ao conhecido quarto de teto inclinado e paredes laranjas, Rony, com a ajudinha de Hermione, colocou Rose e Hugo no meio da grande cama que ocupava quase todo o espaço. Hermione soube na hora que aquela cama só podia ter sofrido um Feitiço de Extensão para acomodar confortavelmente quatro pessoas.

– Caramba, isso aqui não mudou nada! – Rony comentou assombrado, observando os jogadores do Chudley Cannons se moverem velozes em suas vassouras nos pôsteres ao redor.

– E ao mesmo tempo, tudo mudou – suspirou Hermione enquanto tirava os sapatos dos filhos e os cobria delicadamente.

Rony pareceu pensativo por um instante, então se espreguiçou, deitou ao lado de Hugo com as mãos na nuca, e disse:

– Foi uma longa noite.

– É, e acho que nos saímos bem – afirmou Hermione

– Menos quando mamãe achou que estivéssemos brigados. Será que a gente briga tanto assim?

Rony e Hermione olharam um para o outro e riram. Se brigavam por qualquer coisa desde que mal se conheciam, Hermione podia imaginar o quanto viviam às turras como marido e mulher. No entanto, tudo devia ficar bem no final, pois eles permaneciam juntos e tinham construído uma família feliz.

– Shhhhhhhhhh! – ela pediu silêncio levando o dedo indicador à boca quando viu Rose se mexer incomodada – Assim vamos acordá-los!

– Falou como uma verdadeira mãe.

– É isso que eu sou agora, não é? – indagou Hermione, as mãos nos quadris.

Eles voltaram a se entreolhar, contemplaram os filhos ressonarem tranqüilos ali naquele quarto que pertencia à adolescência de Rony, e tiveram que conter mais risos diante de tamanha ironia do destino. Apesar de estarem, na medida do possível, se acostumando com a situação, era diferente lidar com aquilo depois de uma festa em família, na qual todos esperavam que se comportassem como um casal. Foi como retornar ao ponto de partida, Rony e Hermione ainda eram apenas dois amigos em idade escolar que acordaram subitamente no futuro com dois filhos para criar.

A ficha caíra completamente, e eles enxergaram o humor da coisa.

Dormir ao lado de Ron já havia se tornado um hábito, ao mesmo tempo, agradável e incômodo. Mas com Rose e Hugo entre eles, tudo mudava de figura, era muito mais agradável e nada incômodo. Deitada ali, junto àqueles três, Hermione se sentia plena.

Ela se levantou. Estava com sede e sem sono, então foi até a cozinha. Parou de chofre ao ver que não estava sozinha.

– Harry?

– Hermione! Perdeu o sono, foi?

– Um pouco. E você?

– Só vim pegar um pedaço da torta de caramelo que sobrou. – disse Harry e, como Hermione erguer uma sobrancelha, acrescentou rapidamente: – Ei, é para Lily, não estou fazendo lanchinho da madrugada ou coisa do tipo!

Hermione sorriu.

– Louca pela mesma sobremesa que você! Incrível como eles se parecem com a gente, não é?

– A semelhança é uma loucura. Tanto que eu não me surpreenderia se você dissesse que Rosie já está se preparando para os N.O.M.s. Só faltam uns dez anos! – brincou Harry, fingindo preocupação. Hermione lhe deu um tapinha afetuoso no ombro.

– Estou falando sério! – exclamou ela, pegando uma jarra, enchendo um copo de água e se largando numa cadeira. – Às vezes eles são iguazinhos a nós. E eles dependem de nós, precisam de nós para viver… Assim como nós precisamos deles.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, agora sério, estranhando o modo incerto com o qual a amiga estava falando, sem desconfiar aonde ela queria chegar.

– Está com algum problema, Mione? O que o Rony fez dessa vez?

– Nada! Por que sempre que eu fico preocupada com alguma coisa acham logo que Rony fez algo de errado?

– Bom, é simples: porque a vida inteira foi assim. Você e Rony que eram tapados demais para enxergar a razão por trás do drama de vocês.

Ele falara como se aquilo fosse um fato extremamente óbvio e lhe divertisse abordá-lo. Hermione baixou os olhos, sem graça.

– Na verdade, Rony tem sido… maravilhoso.

Ela ergueu os olhos em tempo de ver Harry sorrindo, sua expressão transparecendo que esperava ouvir a amiga defendendo Rony desde o princípio.

– Então, qual é o problema?

– Ah, Harry… – Hermione respirou fundo e encarou o amigo. Foi acometida pela imensa vontade de contar a ele o que acontecera realmente. – Essa coisa entre pais e filhos… É uma relação tão forte. Crianças precisam de tantos cuidados! Não sei se estou preparada…

Harry estava pasmo. Aquela conversa era típica de mães de primeira viagem, ele se lembrava de que Gina ficara um pouco insegura quando ainda estava grávida de James. Não era algo característico de Hermione àquela altura, tão bem resolvida e já tendo dois filhos. A não ser que…

– Hermione, você está grávida de novo?

Hermione se engasgou com o gole de água que acabara de beber e tossiu. Antes que Harry a ajudasse a se recompor, respondeu:

– Não! É claro que não, Harry!

Ainda estava ligeiramente chocada pela pergunta. O amigo não fazia ideia de como aquilo soava intimamente impossível para ela.

– Então pode me explicar o motivo dessa sua insegurança?

Hermione observou Harry, parado a sua frente em seus trinta anos de idade, e teve certeza de que não devia lhe contar o verdadeiro motivo que a afligia.

Ele era um de seus melhores amigos, era como o irmão que seus pais não lhe deram e, junto a Rony, eles já tinham sobrevivido a grandes apuros, compartilhado momentos que a marcariam para sempre. Junto a Rony, formavam um trio inseparável e, por mais que discordassem de algo, sempre podiam contar um com o outro. Entretanto, ela e Rony é que estavam passando por aquela situação inesperada e inexplicável; ninguém mais compreenderia, nem mesmo Harry. Era algo somente entre Rony e Hermione. E, além do mais, ela não queria que o amigo duvidasse de sua sanidade, pensasse que fora atingida por um feitiço ilusório ou coisa do gênero.  
Por isso, usou seu tom mais convincente para dizer simplesmente:

– Eles estão crescendo.

Harry assumiu um ar mais aliviado.

– Estão, sim. Mas você é uma ótima mãe, não precisa se preocupar à toa, vai saber lidar com isso. – disse ele ao afagar o braço da amiga – Espere até ver seu próprio afilhado frequentando Hogwarts, é esquesito estar do lado de cá… Espere aí! – continuou, franzindo a testa, visivelmente aturdido – Quando isso acontecer, eu vou estar vendo é um filho freqüentar Hogwarts! E só falta o quê, CINCO ANOS!

Hermione voltou a sorrir enquanto lavava o copo que usara. Pelo que Harry dissera, ela era madrinha de seu filho mais velho com Gina, James. Um contentamento enorme a preencheu por dentro. Mas o sorriso se apagou com a mesma rapidez que surgira quando ela constatou que não possuía recordação alguma de vir acompanhando a vida do afilhado desde seu nascimento.

– Minha esperança é que o maior problema das crianças continue sendo conseguir um doce de madrugada. – declarou Harry, mostrando o prato com uma generosa fatia de torta de caramelo que trazia na mão.

– Para Lily, isso nunca será um problema. Basta pedir ao pai.

Os amigos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e subiram, voltando ao encontro dos respectivos filhos… E dos ruivos com quem amavam dividir a vida.

Todos ficaram para o almoço na manhã seguinte. E a Sra. Weasley insistiu para que cada membro da família comesse mais um pouquinho e eles repetiram o prato, o que quase os fez perder as Chaves de Portal que os levariam de volta.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger partiram de carro após pedirem à filha que não demorasse a visitá-los. Hermione prometeu aos pais que não demoraria e reforçou a promessa para si mesma ao vislumbrar pela janela o carro se afastando.

Depois de uma despedida calorosa, cada família desapareceu com um rodopio no jardim, uma a uma tocando um objeto distinto no centro. Antes de ir embora, George foi o último irmão que Ron abraçou. Foi um abraço prolongado, um abraço que transmitia todo o carinho que tinham um pelo outro e, ao mesmo tempo, tangia num gesto a dor que compartilhavam por Fred não estar mais entre eles, embora George não soubesse que aquela perda era uma descoberta recente para o irmão mais novo.

Já em casa, Hermione reparou que Rony parecia menos triste do que antes da ida à Toca. Era impressionante o efeito que os acontecimentos de apenas um dia surtiam.

A primeira semana do ano trouxe com força total a rotina que Rony e Hermione estavam aprendendo a administrar. Tinham que se desdobrar para dar conta de uma grande casa, dois animais e, de quebra, duas crianças pequenas que precisavam da atenção dos pais constantemente.

Hermione ficava tão sobrecarregada que não tinha muito tempo para pesquisar sobre o que poderia ter causado a situação em que eles se encontravam, como planejara. Já tinha lido o suficiente dos livros que comprara da Floreios e Borrões para se dar conta de que as informações que continham eram inúteis para ela, sobre o tempo o que havia eram apenas previsões, tudo pura Adivinhação. Se sentia grata por não segurar a barra sozinha, por Rony estar vivendo o mesmo que ela, mas logo viu que era ela quem assumia maior responsabilidade, como se apenas ela estivesse no comando. Entrementes, a ansiedade por poder explorar mais livros, se dedicar a sua pesquisa, latejava em suas veias. Até porque, no penúltimo dia do ano que passara, Hermione havia descoberto um lugar precioso bem ali, em sua própria casa. Justamente o tipo de lugar onde sempre encontrava respostas.

Ela havia acabado de pôr Hugo para dormir e se encaminhava para levar Rose, adormecida no sofá, também. Então Bichento roçou em suas pernas e seguiu andando graciosamente até adentrar uma porta entreaberta pelo vento, o rabo de escovinha balançando no ar. Curiosa, ela seguiu o gato. Parou ao olhar a sala a sua volta, em estado de enlevo.

Estantes abarrotadas de livros, escoradas às paredes, iam do chão ao teto. Uma janela dava para o jardim florido na parede ao fundo e ao lado havia um arquivo com muitas gavetas. No centro da sala, duas poltronas contornavam uma mesinha redonda com um abajur. Aquela era uma biblioteca pequena, mas ainda assim a mais acolhedora que Hermione já vira na vida.

A garota – que por fora era uma mulher – correu pelas estantes ao redor, encostando os dedos nas lombadas dos muitos livros nas prateleiras, percorrendo-os avidamente pelos diferentes títulos; até cair em uma poltrona, sem fôlego. Acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. Quando acordou em sua cama, Rony lhe disse que havia colocado Rose para dormir e feito o mesmo com ela depois de encontrá-la em seu habitat natural.

E desde então, Hermione não tivera tempo para desfrutar daqueles livros. Chegara a pegar um livro de reversão de Feitiços muito interessante, porém as tarefas de mãe a ocupavam tanto que ela não fizera mais do que uma leitura superficial. Hermione adorava os momentos que passava com os filhos e sentia que devia aproveitá-los ao máximo, pois era como se pudessem sumir por entre seus dedos da mesma forma repentina com qual apareceram. E isso era um grande motivo para abrir mão de um momento ou outro e se engajar em descobrir respostas. Já estava decidida a fazer um acordo com Rony para dedicar mais tempo a sua pesquisa antes mesmo de encontrar no quarto uma agenda com seu nome marcando para dali a quatro dias o retorno ao trabalho.

Aquele era o limite, ela não podia mais esperar, precisava pelo menos descobrir em que trabalhava e o que se sucedia no mundo! E foi isso que tratou de deixar bem claro para Rony.

– Quatro dias, Hermione?! Como você espera que eu vá conseguir agir como um auror em quatro dias? – replicou ele, pálido e com a voz fraca

– Não sei, mas vamos dar um jeito. – disse Hermione – Mais um motivo pelo qual eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa de verdade!

– Isso significa horas e horas trancada na biblioteca?

– Exatamente!

– Mas… E as crianças?

– Ora, você também é pai delas, Ronald! – exclamou Hermione, começando a se irritar

– Eu sei disso! – rebateu Rony mordido – Por isso eu também dou banho nelas, arrumo elas, brinco com elas…

– Rony – Hermione falou com mais calma, lutando contra o pânico da urgência que tinha –, eu sei que você já faz muito, mas será que não pode me cobrir por hoje?

– Está bem, está bem! O que você quer que eu faça agora?

– O jantar. Aliás, estou notando que sou eu que tenho que cozinhar sempre! Porque sou mulher, suponho!

– Não, é porque você é a melhor em magia! Eu não sei fazer maravilhas com comida… Meu negócio é comer, não cozinhar…

– Pois trate de fazer algo bom para as crianças. Você consegue, é filho da Sra. Weasley!

Rony riu do comentário da amiga e balançou a cabeça, provavelmente desejando que a mãe estivesse ali para fazer o jantar por ele.

Hermione passou horas na biblioteca, averiguando os detalhes condizentes com o que buscava livro após livro. Não demorou a descobrir, boquiaberta, que havia acontecido muito mais coisas no mundo bruxo do que ela poderia supor. E ao folhear desenfreadamente páginas e mais páginas, leu que ela e os amigos influenciaram muito nisso.

– Hermione! – Rony chamou animado, entrando na biblioteca com um livro de capa azul nas mãos – Eu estava lendo para Rose dormir e você não vai acreditar…

– Sente-se, Rony – interrompeu ela, impassível, indicando a outra poltrona.

Rony obedeceu prontamente, intrigado com o que viria a seguir, e pôs o livro que segurava de lado.

Hermione juntou as mãos no colo e o encarou. Havia tanta informação que sua mente rodava. Mas agora ela sabia de tudo e tinha que lhe contar.

– O que foi? – perguntou Rony, impaciente – Não me diga que descobriu como viemos parar aqui!

A tensão no ar se desfez com o riso de Hermione. Contudo, voltou a se formar quando ela se mostrou séria novamente.

– Não, ainda não achei nada que explique isso. O que eu encontrei aqui – ela apontou para o amontoado de livros abertos sobre a mesa – foram os fatos que não lembramos que ocorreram.

Hermione suspirou e prosseguiu.

– Você não se perguntou o que aconteceu ao Sirius, por exemplo?

– Hum… Ele não foi preso, foi? Quero dizer, se não foi inocentado, ainda deve estar foragido e mantendo contato com Harry…

– Ele morreu, Rony. Foi assassinado pela prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério. E estávamos lá no dia.

– O que? Como assim? Quando? E… o que aconteceu com essa vaca que o matou?

– Foi no final do nosso 5º ano. Isso está em livros de história da magia recentes porque… Porque foi no dia em que Voldemort foi visto no Ministério, justamente no dia em que foi divulgado que ele voltou. E a assassina de Sirius era sua seguidora, uma Comensal da Morte. Ela também já morreu – disse Hermione pressurosa – Foi sua mãe quem a matou, Rony.

Rony se levantou de supetão, fazendo uma careta. Antes não sabia o que o deixava mais perplexo e temeroso: se era ouvir Hermione pronunciar o nome Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ou o fato de que tinha ressurgido das trevas; mas agora não havia sombra de dúvida, nada poderia chocá-lo mais do que saber que sua mãe matara alguém.

– MINHA MÃE? Você está brincando, Hermione… – ele balbuciou, voltando a se sentar.

– Não, não estou brincando. A Sra. Weasley matou Bellatrix na Batalha de Hogwarts, Rony, que marcou o final da Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Todos lutamos nessa batalha. E foi nela que… – hesitou – que Fred morreu.

Rony maneou a cabeça para a direita sem dizer nada. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Hermione respirou fundo antes de continuar.

– Perdemos muita gente durante a guerra. Moody… Dobby, está em um livro que ele o salvou as nossas vidas antes de morrer… – Hermione agora também tinha lágrimas brotando nos olhos – Harry deve ter exigido que colocassem isso, porque sempre ignoram os elfos… E Lupin… Lupin e a esposa, Nymphadora Tonks, que era auror e tudo indica que conhecemos, também morreram na batalha. Deixaram um filho órfão… É o Teddy – completou. Sua voz estava bastante embargada.

O olhar vago de Rony recaiu sobre Hermione. Ele ansiava por saber a história inteira, por mais doloroso que fosse ouvir.

– E como a guerra terminou? O que houve com V…?

– Vencemos. Harry liquidou Voldemort. Nós o ajudamos. Até Neville ajudou.

Rony não pôde retribuir o sorriso da amiga porque estava absolutamente assombrado.

– O QUE? Harry o venceu de novo? E nós o ajudamos? Como conseguimos? Eu pensei que Dumbledore que fosse acabar com ele de vez! Mas… Como podemos ter certeza de que ele não vai… voltar de novo?

Hermione assumiu uma postura categórica, entendendo a confusão do amigo. Não restava qualquer vestígio do sorriso de segundos atrás em seu rosto.

– É uma história complicada, que envolve objetos enfeitiçados com magia negra e eu não vou saber explicar direito agora, mas não existe meios de que ele volte. Morreu definitivamente, está mais do que claro e quanto a Dumbledore… Ele morreu em 1997, Rony, quase um ano antes de a Batalha de Hogwarts acontecer. – Hermione fez uma pausa, os lábios se comprimindo em uma linha muito fina – Snape o matou.

Ron deu um soco forte no braço da poltrona, xingando Snape, enraivecido e indignado.

– Calma, não para por aí. Está em Ascensão e Queda do Lorde das Trevas Revisto e Atualizado que Snape passou anos infiltrado entre os Comensais da Morte, porém pertencia à Ordem da Fênix, uma organização de que participamos – nossos nomes estão entre membros notáveis –, fundada por Dumbledore para combater Voldemort. Snape era fiel a Dumbledore.

– Isso não faz sentido! Então por que ele o matou?

– Foi o último pedido de Dumbledore. Fazia parte do plano. E ele ia morrer de qualquer jeito. – concluiu Hermione sombriamente.

Rony esperava qualquer coisa, nada mais podia pegá-lo desprevenido.

– E Dumbledore morreu assim, com Voldemort ainda tocando o terror? Harry tomou a dianteira só porque achava que devia, porque era o Menino Que Sobreviveu?

– Não, Dumbledore incumbiu a Harry uma missão que visava a destruição definitiva de Voldemort. Ele partiu conosco nessa missão.

– E sobreviveu novamente. Matou V… Voldemort. Uau. – Rony se permitiu sorrir, maravilhado.

Hermione assentiu, pensando em como a tal missão não devia ter sido nada fácil. Depois de um minuto de deslumbramento, Rony tornou a perguntar, curioso:

– E Snape, que fim teve?

– Voldemort o assassinou. Não explicam bem o motivo, embora deixem claro que ainda acreditava que Snape fosse leal a ele.

– Estranho. Mas suponho que Voldemort não precisasse muito de um motivo para matar alguém.

Mais um minuto de silêncio se passou até Hermione se lembrar de uma coisa. Vislumbrou os livros empilhados e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa em que estavam. Ela estendeu-o ao amigo.

Era uma reportagem do Profeta Diário de alguns anos atrás. Na manchete lia-se: "NASCE O SEGUNDO FILHO DE HARRY POTTER." Havia uma foto de Gina segurando um bebezinho nos braços ao lado de Harry com James em seu primeiro ano de vida no colo. O texto noticiava o nascimento de Albus Severus Potter e chegava a citar Rose, filha de Ronald e Hermione Weasley, como a priminha que nascera meses antes.

– O nome de Al é Albus Severus? – indagou Rony. Ok, ainda havia coisas que podiam pegá-lo desprevenido.

– Sim. Eu até desconfiava que fosse Albus, mas Severus… – Hermione comentou

– É, as coisas mudaram mesmo.

No dia seguinte, após as recentes descobertas que culminaram naquela longa conversa entre Rony e Hermione, tudo parecia mais nítido. A história do que acontecera na 2ª Guerra Bruxa se encaixava perfeitamente com a realidade dos dois. Por mais que não tivessem coragem suficiente para discutir a questão, eles tinham que admitir para si mesmos que era absolutamente compreensível que ficassem juntos, casassem e pusessem no mundo duas crianças depois de terem sobrevivido a uma guerra. O que fizeram foi recomeçar; aproveitaram a chance que a vida havia lhes dado.

E Hermione se pegou refletindo no que viria a seguir… Imaginou o que aconteceria se eles nunca mais voltassem a ser adolescentes e apenas bons amigos… Se ficassem velhinhos juntos…

Despertou do devaneio quando viu que um menininho de cabelos flamejantes corria em sua direção para lhe dar um abraço de bom dia.

Devido às circunstâncias, Hermione não podia ficar devaneando sobre o futuro incerto ou um possível retorno ao passado. Tinha de se concentrar no presente. Ela achara sua identificação de funcionária do Ministério da Magia junto a outros documentos. Ali seu nome estava atado a um cargo de relevância no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Somado ao fato de que Rony era um auror com a experiência de um quartanista e de que teriam que ocupar seus cargos dentro de poucos dias, aquilo era desesperador.

Se não tomassem uma providência imediatamente, seria o fim de suas carreiras profissionais.

Hermione catou todos os livros sobre Direito em Magia e cadernos antigos de anotações alusivas ao tema que encontrou. Lia o máximo que podia a cada menor brecha.

No entanto, devorar livros não adiantaria muito para Rony, mesmo que lesse e assimilasse tudo com a rapidez de Hermione. Para trabalhar como um auror, era necessário mostrar domínio principalmente na prática. Por isso, Hermione esperou até a hora das crianças dormirem para se dirigir a Rony com um livro de magia defensiva debaixo do braço.

– Rony… – começou ela, querendo abordar o assunto da melhor maneira possível – lembra do Natal…

– Como é que eu poderia esquecer?

– Sim, então, lembra quando Ginny falou…

– Ah, o armário de vassouras de novo não…

– Ronald, fica quieto, pare de me interromper! – Hermione o repreendeu, exasperada.

– Tudo bem, prossiga – disse ele.

– Sua irmã falou de um grupo que tínhamos na escola, a Armada de Dumbledore. Pelo que entendi, treinávamos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas às escondidas, liderados por Harry.

– Estou me lembrando de quando ela disse isso. Você não parava de instigá-la a continuar.

– Ainda bem que não, porque isso serviu para me inspirar!

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto sardento de Rony, que começava a entender onde a amiga queria chegar.

– Você está querendo dizer que devemos treinar DCAT, é isso? Só você e eu? Para eu não me sair tão mal como auror?

– Isso mesmo. Andei estudando este livro de magia defensiva – ela mostrou ao amigo – E, além do mais, você parece tão inseguro quanto Harry antes da primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo e, se ele conseguiu enfrentar um dragão, acho que você consegue passar por auror.

– Brilhante, Hermione! – bradou Rony – Simplesmente brilhante!

Hermione agradeceu, ruborizada. Eles trataram de lançar feitiços silenciadores na sala, para o barulho iminente não acordar os filhos nem os vizinhos, e afastaram os móveis. Começaram com a Azaração do Impedimento. Rony se saiu muito bem depois de três primeiras tentativas fracassadas. Praticaram o Feitiço do Corpo Preso em seguida; foram necessárias quase duas horas para Rony pegar o jeito, além de muitas almofadas espalhadas pelo assoalho para amortecer o impacto da queda.

– Por hoje, chega! – sentenciou Hermione, sem fôlego e muito suada, fazendo os móveis voltarem ao lugar com floreios de varinha.

Na última noite de suas férias de Natal, eles já haviam passado para o estuporamento. Era extremamente desgastante estuporar, reanimar e tornar a estuporar. Terminaram após alguns minutos treinando desarmamento. Hermione tranqüilizou Rony afirmando que continuariam depois do trabalho, todas as noites, até ele se aperfeiçoar.

O dia sete de janeiro surgiu com raios de sol refletindo nos flocos da neve que se avolumava no parapeito das janelas. Rony e Hermione deixaram Rose e Hugo n'A Toca, aos cuidados da Sra. Weasley, antes de entrarem na lareira e partirem para o Ministério via Pó de Flu. Devia ser típico deixar que a avó paterna tomasse conta dos netos enquanto trabalhavam, pensou Hermione quando ela apareceu entre as chamas verdes da lareira no dia anterior para alertá-la a levar os filhos bem agasalhados para o caso de inventarem de brincar no jardim d'A Toca, junto à maioria dos primos que também ficava por lá.

Hermione nunca tinha estado no Ministério da Magia – ou, ao menos, não se lembrava de ter estado – e ficou impressionada com o tamanho do átrio ao emergir de uma lareira logo em seguida a Rony. Bruxos e bruxas irrompiam das demais lareiras e andavam apressados na mesma direção. Era uma verdadeira multidão de funcionários, e Rony e Hermione seguiram o fluxo. Alguns acenavam com a cabeça e diziam "Dia, Sr. e Sra. Weasley". Hermione teve a impressão de responder "Bom Dia" a no mínimo umas dez pessoas até se deparar com a fileira de grades douradas dos elevadores.

– Hermione… Estou longe de estar preparado para ser auror! Como vou…? – Rony não conseguiu terminar a frase, sua voz transparecia angústia.

– Espero que não haja uma missão difícil logo de cara, mas em todo caso, você tem se saído muito bem nos nossos duelos em casa…

– Bem, isso é verdade. Até te desarmei ontem! – ele pareceu se animar com a lembrança.

– Só uma vez – disse Hermione, agora mordida, querendo competir – Peguei você muito mais do que você me pegou…

– Eu não peguei você só uma vez, foram pelo menos três…

Rony parou de falar abruptamente ao perceber o sorriso malicioso que uma bruxa miudinha lançava aos dois. Sem dúvida, ela havia pensado besteira do que ele dissera.

Rony puxou Hermione para um elevador que chegara sacolejando e fechou as grades num ímpeto. Se mais alguém ficasse imaginando coisas entre ele e Hermione na sua frente, logo a cor de sua pele se confundiria com a dos cabelos.

Quando o elevador estacou e a grade voltou a se abrir estrepitosamente, uma voz feminina incorpórea anunciou: "Nível Dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Sessão de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel General dos Aurores e Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos."

Se Rony e Hermione não estivessem trajando suas vestes de trabalho habituais, seria fácil deduzir o quanto se sentiam deslocados ao perscrutar com os olhos aquele departamento. Por sorte, poucas vozes se ouviam nas salas fechadas e não havia mais ninguém à vista para notar o estranhamento do casal.

Eles pararam em frente a uma porta dupla em cuja placa lia-se: "Quartel-General dos Aurores".

– Boa sorte, Rony – desejou Hermione, ficando na ponta dos pés e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Rony cruzou as portas duplas ligeiramente reanimado; encostou a mão no lugar em que Hermione o beijara, parecendo distraído demais para reparar que Harry tentava chamar sua atenção depois de falar com ele e não obter resposta.

O dia de trabalho no Ministério, corriqueiro para os demais funcionários, era uma tremenda novidade para Rony e Hermione. Eles agora tinham que ser adultos não só em casa, como também do lado de fora. Aquele era o mundo real e eles precisavam tomar as decisões que suas ocupações exigiam. Não eram mais amigos se aventurando na escola, eram um casal com muitas responsabilidades nas mãos, eram gente grande lidando com assuntos importantes.

Hermione leu relatórios, assinou papéis e descobriu que já tinha feito a diferença naquele lugar: havia registros de leis que asseguravam o melhor tratamento dos elfos e o reconhecimento do serviço que prestavam aos bruxos; havia, ainda, projetos de lei de proteção aos direitos dos nascidos trouxas. E todos os registros eram de sua autoria.

A consciência de que conseguira atingir seus objetivos, de que seu esforço em lutar por um mundo mais justo desde a criação do F.A.L.E dera resultados, a consciência de que alcançara mais do que poderia sonhar, deixou Hermione em estado de júbilo.

Ron passou a tarde revisando com Harry e os outros aurores investigações de uma gangue que contrabandeava artefatos das trevas por meio de trouxas amaldiçoados. Já tinham provas suficientes para prendê-los em plena ação, portanto, Harry – o chefe dos aurores – avisou que a perseguição não tardaria a começar; bastava uma pista do paradeiro da gangue para eles partirem em seu encalço. Rony se mexeu na cadeira ao ouvir isso, mas tentou disfarçar sua inquietação com sua melhor expressão de concentração.

Ele e Hermione se encontraram no final do expediente e voltaram para casa depois de um dia inteiro fingindo que conheciam pessoas que nunca tinham visto até então e que estavam perfeitamente à vontade nos cargos que não tinham instrução suficiente para possuir.

Buscaram os filhos n'A Toca e deixaram que brincassem na sala, enquanto preparavam juntos o jantar, pondo um ao outro a par de seu dia de trabalho. Só depois de colocarem Rose e Hugo para dormir é que puseram em prática seu segredo noturno: silenciaram a sala, afastaram os móveis, espalharam almofadas fofas pelo chão e deram início ao treinamento intensivo de magia defensiva.

Talvez pela pressão de saber que logo sua aptidão como auror seria posta à prova numa missão, Rony não estava se saindo tão bem como nas noites anteriores. A noite se adensava e ele ainda não havia conseguido desarmar Hermione.

– Vamos, Rony! Mais um pouquinho de determinação e você consegue! – incentivou Hermione.

Ela não teve tempo de reagir, mal erguera a varinha e já a via longe, arrancada de sua mão, ao ser empurrada para trás pelo ofuscante lampejo vermelho do feitiço de Rony.

Ele se aproximou e a ajudou a se levantar.

– Nada mal, hein? – elogiou ela ao recuperar sua varinha – Acho que já é o b…

– Só mais uma vez – pediu Rony, a cortando – Preciso ter certeza de que estou em forma, Hermione!

Hermione deu de ombros, apontou a varinha para Rony, segurando-a com firmeza, e exclamou:

– Expelliarmus!

Rony, a poucos passos de distância, desviou do feitiço de Hermione por um triz, mas ao fazer isso tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu por cima dela.

Houve um minuto em que eles apenas se olharam, muito conscientes da proximidade um do outro. Então se inclinaram em sincronia. E se beijaram.

No instante em que pressionou seus lábios nos de Rony, Hermione sentiu cada célula de seu corpo vibrar de satisfação. Seu coração disparava enquanto ela jogava os braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo, puxando-o para mais perto de si, e ele aprofundava o beijo com entusiasmo, deslizando as mãos por suas costas.

Aquilo que começara com suavidade, agora ardia de uma urgência incontrolável. Os lábios de Rony e Hermione se buscavam com paixão. Tudo que eles queriam era que o momento durasse para sempre, por isso mandavam às favas qualquer contestação que viesse à tona mentalmente.

Se separaram quando o ar se fez extremamente necessário, ofegantes e bastante corados. Pareciam intrigados, ao sustentarem o olhar um do outro, como se não tivessem muita certeza do que acabara de acontecer. Mas Rony e Hermione sorriram ao reconhecer de quem era o gosto que ainda sentiam impregnado na boca.

Capítulo 4

Novidades Para Rose

A cama era macia, a temperatura era agradável e a meia-luz, convidativa a dormir. Então por que ele estava sem o menor sono? Isso era tão incomum. Geralmente, bastava que ele se deitasse para apagar de vez. A exceção fora a noite do Baile de Inverno...

Rony se mexia na cama, inquieto. Parecia estar há horas ali deitado e não conseguia encontrar uma boa posição de jeito nenhum. O barulho de água corrente que vinha do chuveiro do banheiro só aumentava sua inquietação.

Hermione deixava a água cair sobre seu corpo sem a menor pressa. A temperatura era ideal, nem quente nem fria. O barulho do chuveiro aberto era contínuo. O banho, afinal, estava ajudando a aplacar a eclosão emocional que sentia, o calor que acometia sua pele em pleno inverno.

Ela lamentava que não pudesse prolongar aquele banho indefinidamente, porque a opção era encarar Rony e ela não sabia se já estava pronta para fazer isso. Não depois do que acontecera.

Menos de uma hora antes, eles estavam caídos no meio da sala, se beijando. Aquele havia sido o primero beijo que tinham consciência de estar trocando, no qual depositaram toda vontade reprimida, demonstrando com intensidade os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo o outro há sete chaves.

Poderia parecer a ordem natural das coisas que um casal apaixonado se beijasse daquele jeito na calada da noite em sua casa, enquanto seus filhos ressonavam tranquilos. Contudo, como Rony e Hermione só formavam esse casal por terem acordado, sem mais nem menos, já nessa situação e anos a frente do tempo em que se lembravam de estar, e como o fato de estarem apaixonados era algo que costumavam esconder não apenas um do outro, mas até de si mesmos, as coisas eram um pouco mais complicadas.

Talvez fosse por isso que após aquele beijo eles só tenham conseguido sorrir um para o outro, momentaneamente incapazes de trocar uma palavra. Foi quando se sobressaltaram com um barulho repentino. Era apenas uma coruja batendo o bico freneticamente na janela da sala, mas ao se levantarem para atendê-la, a noção de quanto tempo ficaram enlaçados sobreveio. De repente estavam tão encabulados que já tentavam escapar do olhar um do outro.

Rony abriu a janela e Hermione desprendeu o envelope roxo da perna da coruja, que logo alçou voo em retirada.

– Uma correspondência do Ministério a essa hora? – indagou Rony, fitando o selo do envelope de forma exagerada.

– É para você. – disse Hermione, entregando-lhe o envelope – Preciso tomar um banho.

E retirou-se com mais pressa que a coruja do Ministério, deixando um Rony que se não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas, não saberia onde enfiá-las. Ele abriu o envelope e leu a mensagem endereçada a todos os aurores que falava de um detector que estava apontando para o paradeiro da gangue que investigavam. Ótimo. Como se o que havia acabado de acontecer não fosse motivo suficiente para deixá-lo nervoso.

Foi assim que ficou insone.

Quando Hermione finalmente saiu do banho e foi se deitar, os olhos de Rony estavam fechados, mas seu corpo permanecia rígido de tensão. Ela sabia que ele estava fingindo, mas embora nunca tivesse lastimado tanto a ausência de contato como naquele momento, agradecia interiormente por não ser a única a fingir dormir. Era como se eles se agarrassem ao fato de estar despertos para não deixar o sono levar a prova do que tinham acabado de viver: de que sonhos podiam ser reais.

A claridade do alvorecer alertou Hermione mesmo de pálpebras fechadas, um fulgor vermelho como aquele que lhe subia pelo corpo, a mesma cor dos cabelos daquele que o provocava. Ela se levantou depressa, consciente de que Rony a entrevia, como fizera quase a noite a inteira.

Estava prestes a sair do quarto para preparar o café quando se deparou com uma Rose de olhos arregalados quase derrapando.

- Mamãe, é Hugo! Ele está mal, muito mal!

Assustada, Hermione correu até o quarto do filho, Rony já em seus calcanhares. O menino se encontrava gemendo e tossindo, os cabelos empapados de suor grudando em seu rostinho um tanto esverdeado.

- Hugo! – soltou Herminone num fio de voz, afastando os cabelos da testa do filho para medir sua temperatura. – Ele está ardendo de febre!

- Ma-mãe... Tá tu-do doe-e-endo – gaguejou o menino e o esforço o fez ter ondas de náusea.

- Rápido, Rony, vá buscar um _tylenol_!

- Claro! – Rony se prontificou, mas parou na soleira da porta, confuso – O que é um _tylenol_?

Hermione não via tempo para explicar que se tratava de um medicamento trouxa. Seu filhinho agonizava de dor à sua frente. Tal realidade fazia todo resto não importar mais. Enquanto desbravava freneticamente a mente à procura dos ingredientes certos para uma poção curativa - sabendo que demoraria para ficar pronta -, ela foi em disparada buscar o remédio que mencionara na pequena maleta de primeiros socorros que já avistara no banheiro.

Voltou ao quarto munida com um copo d'água e uma toalha úmida também. Ron estava ajoelhado junto ao leito do filho, segurando sua mão. Rose acariciava os cabelos do irmão. Quando Hermione gotejou o remédio no copo, Rony fez cara de intrigado, mas aparentemente preferiu não questioná-la. Ele ajudou a levantar a cabeça do filho, que engoliu o _tylenol_ com uma careta. Hermione pôs a toalha em sua testa e se sentou ao seu lado na cama, deixando que o menino também apertasse sua mão.

Hugo fungou até adormecer aos sussurros de "já vai passar" da mãe. Rose saiu correndo do quarto após dar um beijinho no irmão, sem dar tempo para os pais perguntarem o motivo. O ar pareceu ficar tão quente quanto Hugo quando eles se viram praticamente à sós mais uma vez. Simplesmente não conseguiam se encarar. Ficaram ainda mais embaraçados quando foram tirar a toalha da testinha do filho ao mesmo tempo e esbarraram nos dedos um do outro. Foi então que Rose voltou, anunciando:

- Vovó Molly está na lareira! Vocês não ouviram o crepitar?

Rony e Hermione trocaram o primeiro olhar desde a noite anterior, desconcertados, e seguiram a filha até a sala. A cabeça de Molly Weasley se encontrava entre as chamas verdes com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que houve com meu netinho?

- Acho que ele está com uma gripe forte, mas a febre diminuiu um pouco... – começou a responder Hermione

- Então você já o umedeceu com ditamno?

- A-ainda não... – Hermione estreitou os olhos (algo lhe dizia que essa era uma informação já muito conhecida para ela, mas não se lembrava de tê-la aprendido) – Vou fazer isso agora mesmo. E não vou ao Ministério hoje, é melhor ficar cuidando de Hugo. Você avisa ao nosso departamento para mim, Rony?

- É claro... querida. – disse Rony, que aparentemente tinha se esquecido que precisava trabalhar.

- Ótimo – retomou a palavra a Sra. Weasley, que olhava do filho para a nora como se desconfiasse do excesso de formalidade com o qual se comportavam – Mas se tiver que levar Hugo ao St. Mungus ou precisar de qualquer coisa, você sabe, é só me chamar, Hermione. E dê um beijo nele por mim.

Depois de se despedirem da Sra. Weasley, Rony foi colocar suas vestes de auror e Hermione, buscar o frasco de ditamno que se destacava dos demais remédios bruxos na prateleira ao lado da maleta de primeiros socorros trouxa. Com a ajuda de Rose, ela passou uma toalha limpa umedecida com ditamno em Hugo até sua pele voltar ao aspecto rosado normal e sua respiração regular. Suspirando de alívio, Hermione beijou o filho e deu a mão a Rose rumo à cozinha para preparar algo de comer.

Rony já estava pronto ao pé da lareira. Rose contou como o irmão estava melhor e estendeu os braços para o pai, que a rodopiou num abraço. A menina voltou ao chão sorrindo, mas assumiu o olhar estreito inquisitivo da mãe ao perceber que os pais se encaravam calados como se não soubessem como agir.

- Papai, você não vai beijar a mamãe?

Hermione quase teve um acesso de tosse e tentou disfarçar sua reação com um pigarro. Então Ron se adiantou e roçou brevemente seus lábios nos dela.

- Se tiver algum problema...

- Eu mando Pichitinho a você, não se preocupe. – afirmou Hermione.

Rony assentiu e pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu. Hermione teve a impressão de que havia vermelho demais contrastando com as chamas verdes ao ver o fogo levá-lo para o Ministério.

O peso das responsabilidades nunca havia caído tanto sobre Rony. Ele não era mais um garoto e, de um dia para outro, tinha de lidar com problemas que não se sentia pronto para assumir. Ele se frustrava por não se sentir seguro o suficiente para agir como o homem que era agora.

Mas não havia escapatória. Preparado ou não, ele tinha de enfrentar as situações de frente, o que já incluíra ter o beijo de Hermione pelo qual tanto ansiava interiormente correpondido e não saber o que dizer depois, ver seu filho convalescer repentinamente e ser tomado pela impotência para ajudá-lo como deveria, ser o auror bem treinado para armar e pôr em prática estratégias de combate às Artes das Trevas que não tinha formação para ser.

Marido. Pai. Profissional. A vida adulta não era fácil e isso Ron sentia na pele agora. Ter as reponsabilidades dessa vida e não estar preparado para carregá-las era como ser um bruxo que não sabe como usar a própria varinha.

- Também está de acordo, Ron? – perguntou Harry, sentado na cabiceira da mesa de reuniões do Quartel General dos Aurores.

- Hum... Claro, estou plenamente de acordo com isso – respondeu Rony, que não fazia ideia do teor do que estava concordando, alheio em suas divagações.

Harry não disfarçou sua preocupação no olhar que lançou ao amigo. Virando-se para os demais aurores, arrematou:

- Ótimo. Então Connor, Jared e Fiona tem uma semana para mapear a localização da gangue. Lisa, Aengus, eu e Rony estaremos prontos para seguir seus passos ao menor sinal, mas precisamos de um mapa completo para não deixar nenhum deles escapar.

Todos assentiram e foram saindo aos poucos com visível ânimo por estarem pretes a entrar em ação. Só Rony permaneceu na sala, sério e calado.

- O que foi, Rony? Você anda tão disperso ultimamente...

- Só estou preocupado com Hugo, Harry. Nunca tinha visto meu filho naquele estado...

- Ele já está melhor. Se tivesse piorado, Mione teria mandado te avisar.

- Eu sei, cara. Mas não consigo deixar de ficar preocupado, sabe como é...

- E como sei. – afirmou Harry e aproximando-se, apertou o ombro do amigo – Mas Ron... Tem algo que você queira me dizer?

Rony engoliu em seco. Não havia dúvida que Harry estava desconfiando de alguma coisa. Ele encheu-se de coragem com o intuito de revelar a verdade ao amigo. Seria bom desabafar. Harry era o melhor amigo dele e de Hermione, quem melhor para saber o que eles estavam passando? No entanto, a verdade era mirabolante demais para pôr em palvras assim e ele não achava justo a revelar sem o consentimento de Hermione, até mesmo para alguém tão próximo como Harry. Aquilo pertencia apenas aos dois.

- Não, Harry. Está tudo bem.

Pela expressão de Harry, a resposta não soara muito convincente.

Quando chegou em casa naquele dia, Rony encontrou um desenho assinado por Rose em uma caligrafia esforçada demais para uma criança de cinco anos ao lado do que restara de uma deliciosa torta de frango. Ele sorriu diante dos traços infantis que formavam sua família de mãos dadas enquanto mastigava. Mas o sorriso que abriu ao entrar no quarto e se daparar com Hermione adormecida e aconchagada aos filhos, ambos ressonando com saúde perfeita, foi ainda mais caloroso. Quem se importava com o peso das responsabilidades ante uma cena como essa? Ele era um afortunado, pois ali estava sua família, real e palpável, muito melhor do que poderia sonhar.

Rony se aproximou para apagar a luz do abajur com um toque da varinha e beijou delicadamente a testa da mulher e das crianças. Voltou à sala ainda sorrindo para se acomodar no sofá, sem perceber que Hermione abrira os olhos a tempo de ver sua sombra se recortar contra a luz do corredor, a pele reverberando onde seus lábios tinham acabado de encostar, um sorriso se formando com a lembrança da noite anterior.

- Boa noite, Ron – Hermione deixou-se sussurrar ao se aconchegar mais aos filhos e submergir na escuridão de seu inconciente.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram bem, embora Rony e Hermione às vezes se comportassem como nos primeiros momentos em que acordaram subitamente no futuro. Mesmo possuindo uma certa bagagem de experiência paternal maior do que equivalia à apenas algumas semanas, a maneira excecivamente formal com a qual se comportavam um com o outro acabava por transcorrer para a relação com os filhos. É claro que nunca demonstravam displicência, pois eram cada vez mais cativados pelas duas crianças e descobriram que as amavam acima de tudo, mas a cumplicidade que um casal precisava manter para criar bem seus filhos parecia estar escondida em seu íntimo desde que se entregaram à sofreguidão daquele beijo.

Como amigos que se desejavam tentando suprimir para si esse sentimento, eles conseguiam se dedicar melhor à tarefa da paternidade. Uma tarefa que exige trabalho em equipe fica complicada quando a equipe se distancia devido à algo que deveria uni-la ainda mais.

Então o primeiro dia de aula de Rose irrompeu no horizonte como o equinócio de primavera que floresce após um inverno rigoroso.

Hermione vira numa agenda que o retorno de sua filha às aulas depois das férias de Natal se aproximava. Mãe e filha haviam saído em busca de um novo material escolar em um centro comercial trouxa. Compraram giz de cera e lápis de cor novos, uma mochila de unicórnio (Rose ficou encantada ao ver que os trouxas comercializavam produtos com imagens de animais fantásticos apesar de ignorar sua existência), cadernos extras, livros didáticos e mais um punhado de exemplares da literatura infantil para enriquecer as prateleiras de Rose e a biblioteca de casa. O único momento desagradável da tarde de compras foi quando Rose indagou à mãe porque ela e seu pai estavam se comportando "daquele jeito". Hermione ficara desconcertada. Olhando para o chão, respondeu à filha que não era nada e estava tudo bem. Mas sabia que mesmo se Rose não fosse tão esperta, não teria acreditado que suas palavras eram verdade. Era visível que havia algo errado acontecendo entre os pais da menina. As palavras da mãe não soavam verdadeiras porque as cores vívidas de seu ambiente familiar estavam desbotando aos poucos.

Impulsionada pela inaceitabilidade de sua filha ter ido às compras saltitante de alegria e voltado sorumbática para casa, com a confirmação não dita de que as coisas não estavam como deveriam estar, Hermione decidiu que o dia da volta às aulas para Rose seria o mais maravilhoso que ela pudesse proporcionar.

O café da manhã teve direito à sobremesa preferida de Rose: torta de morango com chocolate. Aprumada em seu uniforme inglês, a garotinha partiu com os pais para deixar o irmão n' A Toca e saiu de lá com uma robusta merenda preparada pela avó Molly rumo à escola primária trouxa. Em Londres, os três pegaram um ônibus vermelho de três andares . Saltaram e chegaram à escola com Rose dando as mãos aos pais e balançando seus braços junto.

Ao acenar para filha que acabara de cruzar o portão, para manter o sorriso radiante que se desenhava no rosto da menina, Hermione pegou a mão de Rony e a apertou. Alguns segundos, que assustadoramente mais pareciam dias e dias transcorridos, se passaram desde que Rose sumira de vista dentro da escola e Hermione ainda apertava a mão de Rony com força, sem dizer nada. Até que o sinal tocou e ela soltou a mão desviando de um garotinho atrasado que correu pelo meio dos dois.

- Daqui a pouco Hugo também vai estar correndo para entrar na escola. – disse Rony serenamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.

- Em dois anos. Será que... – Hermione não conseguiu completar, acometida por uma pontada da insegurança que tentava subliminar em seu interior.

- Que ainda vamos estar aqui? Não sei, mas acho que sim, Hermione. Já se passaram semanas...

- Eu sei! E não acredito que tenhamos um prazo a cumprir ou algo do tipo. Só que quando você diz dois anos... É por querer tanto ainda estar aqui que ainda sinto medo. Quero ver nossos filhos crescerem!

- Eu também quero ver nossos filhos crescerem! Eu também quero... Quero estar aqui com você.

Hermione teve a sensação de que as palavras se perderam da ponta de sua língua. Desviando do profundo olhar azul de Rony, ela verificou as horas no relógio de pulso para ganhar tempo. Tempo. Como a noção desse fator que faz a humanidade refém de sua ação se perdia ao lado de Rony...

- Acho melhor irmos logo ou vamos chegar atrasados no trabalho.

Hermione não tinha andado nem três metros quando Rony a alcançou e segurou seu braço. Ele parecia estar prestes a dizer algo importante até uma segunda criança retardatária vir correndo em sua direção e quase trombar com os dois.

Rony pigarreou e deu o braço à esposa. Juntos, seguiram para o Ministério.

Coragem. Essa era uma característica que Rony não se habituara a achar seu forte. Porém, tinha de admitir que suas últimas atitudes com relação à Hermione serviriam para honrar seu lugar na Grifinória. Ou ele era muito estúpido, ou muito corajoso. E ele definitivamente preferia a última parte.

Hermione havia planejado que eles levassem e buscassem Rose na escola em seu primeiro dia, para tornar o momento mais especial para a filha. Contudo, suas obrigações como chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia exigiam que ela ficasse por mais algumas horas no trabalho, então Rony foi incumbido a ir buscar Rose sozinho.

Mais cedo, naqueles instantes após deixar a menina na escola, ele quase dissera a Hermione algumas coisinhas que estavam entaladas em sua garganta. Se eles haviam _se beijado_, se _ela_ havia correspondido daquela forma e até tinham sorrido um para o outro depois, porque diabos ela estava tratando-o daquela maneira? Ele não queria o distanciamento casual com que vinham se tratando. O fato é que o que ele dissera era a absoluta verdade: ele _queria_ estar ali com ela. Nunca estivera tão consciente disso. Talvez nunca estivesse nem ao menos _consciente _disso. A verdade é que nunca queria ficar longe dela. Quem queria ser capitão do time de Quadribol e ganhar a Taça das Casas? Seu maior sonho de repente se tornara ser feliz com Hermione.

E não conseguir sequer dizer isso estava quase sufocando-o. _Quase. _Rony estava decidido a dizer tudo de uma vez quando chegasse em casa, no maior de seus rompantes de coragem até então.

Rose estava esperando o pai sozinha em um banquinho no pátio da escola. Ergueu a cabeça ao vê-lo passar e se levantou para abraçá-lo, mas voltou a se sentar.

- A professora quer falar com você, papai – disse a menina

Rony bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta que Rose indicou. Uma mulher loira de rosto em formato de coração atendeu.

- Como vai, Sr. Weasley?

- Bem, Srta...

- Volant.

- Tudo bem, Srta. Volant. Rose me disse que queria falar comigo.

- Claro. No semestre passado eu cheguei a lhe falar sobre o potencial de Rose, não é mesmo? Ela está muito adiantada para cursar o primeiro ano.

- Mas ela só tem cinco anos!

- Oh, sim, mas o senhor já deve ter percebido que sua filha possui grandes habilidades.

Foi quase como levar um balde de água fria na cara. Rony se orgulhava de Rose por ela ser tão hábil, mas será que aquela professora tinha observado algum comportamento diferente em Rose? Será que sua filha havia demonstrado _sinais de magia_? Aquela era uma _escola trouxa_, será que a menina, tão nova, já havia desrespeitado involuntariamente o _Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia?_

_- _O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? – indagou ele, temeroso.

- Ora, que ela possui um intelecto avançado demais para a idade que tem.

- É claro. Rosie herdou o cérebro da mãe! – afirmou Rony, sem rodeios. Parando para pensar com seus botões, ele também estava ficando um bocado parecido com Hermione ao se preocupar logo com a possibilidade de Rose ter infrigido alguma regra.

- Então suponho que o senhor tenha conversado com a Sra. Weasley sobre o assunto.

- Hã... – Rony já não fazia ideia de onde a professora queria chegar. Que culpa tinha Rose ser tão inteligente? – Nós conversamos, sim – mentiu ele.

- Ótimo! Porque, como lhe disse antes do Natal, Rose está muito a frente da classe: já sabe ler e escrever até palavras mais complexas e fazer contas simples perfeitamente. Sua esposa concordou, Sr. Weasley?

- Concordou... – Rony deixou no ar uma evasiava para saber logo onde aquela conversa ia dar.

- Então está certo, eu já tenho a autorização da diretora. Amanhã Rose vai para o segundo ano!

Quando Ron chegara com Rose no colo, esfusiante de alegria, contando que ela mal voltara às aulas e já havia passado de ano, Hermione ficou sem reação por um segundo. Como assim sua filhinha já iria para o segundo ano primário de um dia para o outro? Elas mal tiveram tempo juntas e a menina já dava evidências de estar cescendo rápido demais. E se as crianças da classe para onde Rose iria não fossem boazinhas com ela? Hermione se pegou pensando o quanto estava ficando parecida com Hagrid com toda a sua super proteção. A diferença é que Rose não era um dragão norueguês, mas uma ruivinha linda que logo pulou do colo do pai e puxou o irmãozinho para compartilhar seu contentamento pulando no sofá até não poder mais com ela. Pichitinho apareceu piando feliz e descrevendo círculos acima da cabeça das crianças. Até mesmo Bichento ronronou e foi se juntar à algazarra de cauda empertigada.

Não houve como Hermione não ser contagiada pela alegria e vibrar de orgulho da filha.

- Tampém quelo ecola! – Hugo tinha exclamado.

Ainda bem que para o seu garotinho ainda faltava, ele era apenas um bebê para engatar em uma jornada acadêmica. Olha quem estava falando, a aluna mais estudiosa e esforçada de Hogwarts!

Agora Hermione já havia posto Hugo para dormir e escovava os cabelos de Rose. Era impossível não se encantar com a decoração do quarto da menina: a parede lilás, as cortinas de linho cor de pérola, os quadrinhos de flores, casinhas, castelos e personagens de bichinhos, o tapete macio, a poltrona, a cama, o armário e a penteadeira em estilo elisabetano, a escrivaninha com prancha para desenhar, o aroma de lavanda pairando no ar e as prateleiras recobertas por bonecas, ursinhos de pelúcia e clássicos da literatura trouxa e bruxa sob um teto de estrelas prateadas que se moviam e eram entremeadas por cadentes quando a luz era apagada.

Hermione colocou a escova na mesinha de cabiceira e cobriu a filha, mas antes que apagasse o abajur, Rose disse:

- Quero ouvir uma história, mamãe!

E Hermione achou que não poderia ficar mais enlevada ao pegar uma coletânea de contos de fadas dos irmãos Grimm e sentar-se na beirada da cama, abri-la e começar a ler, naquele quarto adorável, Branca de Neve para sua pequena menina-prodígio.

"Era uma vez uma rainha. Um dia, no meio do inverno, quando flocos de neve grandes como plumas caíam do céu, ela estava sentada a costurar, junto de uma janela com uma moldura de ébano..."

Durante toda a leitura Rose acompanhava a mãe recitando falas e até paragráfos inteiros. Quando terminou, Hermione recebeu um beijo estalado na bochecha e ouviu um animado "Branca de Neve será sempre uma das minhas histórias preferidas!"

No entanto, antes de Hermione dar o beijo de boa noite na testa da filha, ela já estava dizendo:

- Por que você também não me conta de novo "Babbitty, a coelha", mamãe?

Ela não se lembrava de já ter escutado esta história antes, mas por quê não?

- Claro, Rose! Está em qual livro?

Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Em "Os Contos de Beedle", o livro que você traduziu das runas, mamãe!

Hermione foi pega de surpresa. Até ali não sabia que havia traduzido oficialmente um livro. Para não deixar Rose desconfiada de um lapso da mãe, ela girou os olhos para o alto com uma expressão que dizia: "Olha o que o sono faz com as pessoas" e fez cosquinhas na barriga dela. Andou pelo quarto perscrustando as muitas prateleiras, mas não encontrou o título que a filha mencionara.

- Será que está na biblioteca, Rose...?

A menina ergueu a mão como quem pede tempo, numa postura diferente, pois já não estava mais rindo, apenas esboçava um sorriso sereno, muito concentrada. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados como quem perscrusta na mente uma informação imprecindível. De repente, a escova começou a se debater e a luz, a tremular até se apagar. Então a claridade voltou com o pousar gracioso de um exemplar de capa azul defronte a sua pequena propulsora.

A emoção de Hermione naquele momento é difícil de ser descrita. Um misto de fascínio, surpresa e orgulho. Na verdade, era mais que isso. Algo que só um coração de mãe pode entender.

- Estava mesmo na biblioteca, papai deve ter deixado lá outro dia depois de ler para mim. – falou Rose serenamente. A única coisa que indicava ter feito uma proeza em sua expressão era seu sorriso satisfeito.

Hermione arquejou, a boca aberta, sorrindo como a mãe mais orgulhosa do mundo. O que de fato era.

- Você praticou magia, Rose! Sua magia simplesmente... apareceu! – bradou ela.

Apertou Rose num abraço caloroso, cobriu o rostinho da filha de beijos e, rindo, fez mais cosquinhas em sua barriga. A menina ria feliz. Apenas dando de ombros, disse:

- Eu só queria o livro e fiquei pensando como queria que ele viesse da biblioteca até mim.

Hermione levou a mão à boca, uma recordação preciosa aflorando na mente, pois era como se estivesse a vivenciando de novo. Segurou a face da filha e a acariciou com os dedos. Contemplando-a, ainda muito emocionada, começou a contar:

- Eu também tinha cinco anos quando dei meus primeiros sinais de magia. Estava em uma livraria com meus pais e também queria muito que um livro viesse até mim. – ela balançou a cabeça, vívidamente admirada pela tamanha coincidência – Mas ele estava numa prateleira muito alta e meus pais estavam procurando outro livro para pegá-lo para mim. Minha mãe veio para perto de mim a tempo de ver o livro já flutuando e se abrindo exatamente na página que eu queria.

- Uau! – Rose abriu a boca num pequeno "O" – E qual era o livro, mamãe?

- O Mágico de Oz. – respondeu Hermione com placidez.

- Aquele? – Rose apontou para a prateleira e o livro saiu pela metade do lugar e voltou assim que Hermione o viu. – Adoro a hitória de Dorothy!

Hermione comprimiu os lábios para não deixar lágrimas caírem diante de mais um sinal de magia da filha. Os sinais que só deveriam aparecer aos sete anos estavam vindo com tudo.

- Esse mesmo. E eu não me espantaria se a minha bruxinha tivesse sapatinhos de rubi para bater e voltar para casa.

- Hum... É, talvez seja minha próxima aquisição. - disse Rose, sapeca.

E juntas, mãe e filha deram mais gargalhadas com gosto.

- Agora – Hermione falou, se recompondo, pegando o livro de capa azul em cuja folha de rosto se lia que os contos tinham sido "traduzidos das runas originais por Hermione Granger " e o folheando -, vamos ao conto que esta mocinha tanto quer ouvir.

Quando Hermione chegou ao final – "Babbitty saiu saltando para muito longe, a estátua de ouro da lavadeira, que recobria o toco, durou para sempre, e nunca mais os bruxos foram perseguidos naquele reino." – as pálpebras de sua prodigiosa Rose já estavam fechadas. Com muito carinho, alisou a testa da filha e a beijou.

- Durma com os anjos, Rosie. – ouviu alguém dizer, suspirando.

A porta estava entreaberta com Rony na soleira. Hermione saiu sem fazer barulho e o puxou pela mão, o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

- Nossa pequena Rose acaba de dar os primeiros sinais de magia! – informou Hermione e contou como foi todo aquele momento plenamente mágico.

A reação de Rony pode ser entendida como a de um pai-coruja muito orgulhoso que comemora o grande feito de sua filha, mas também como a de um homem apaixonado que aproveita o momento para transmitir com euforia o que sente pela mãe dela. Ele tirou Hermione do chão e a girou em um rodopio, rindo com uma felicidade que resplandecia em seus olhos.

E o que restava a Hermione senão corresponder à euforia daquele sentimento pleno que a preenchia por dentro? Se talvez fosse pela circunstância que estavam vivendo que ela preferia não se entregar, temendo o que aconteceria se não desse certo e o que isso poderia refletir nas crianças; se talvez fosse pelo medo de não ter a retribuição do que sentia como na vez do Baile de Inverno, o que poderia fazer em um momento como aquele? Todas as suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas com um gesto e só restava uma coisa a fazer.

Hermione envolveu o pescoço de Rony e o beijou. E o beijou de novo. E o beijou mais uma vez. Eles riram juntos e continuaram se beijando até perder o fôlego e caírem no sofá, abraçados.

- Eu te amo – confessou Hermione, com os braços de Rony envolta do corpo – E tudo que eu quero é ficar bem aqui com você, Rony.

- Então não precisa se preocupar, Hermione, porque eu também te amo e sempre vou estar bem aqui, ao seu lado – sussurrou Rony com aquele sorriso apaixonado que fazia seus olhos brilharem num tom azul oceânico.

E os dois se beijaram e se beijaram como se não houvesse tempo, como se não houvesse nada além do que queriam demonstrar um pelo outro. Acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo, abraçados no sofá da sala, o que provocou muitas gargalhadas de Hugo e Rose pela manhã.  
Foi preciso que a magia deixasse seus vestígios com antecedência através de uma criança para que a demonstração de um amor que já passava da hora de ser demonstrado viesse à tona. Rony e Hermione só precisavam de motivação para deixar aflorar a maior verdade de todas.


End file.
